40 Weeks of Waiting
by LoveFromLouise
Summary: Ginny finds herslef pregnant again, and this time around, Hermione is too. So its 40 long weeks of wating for Harry and Ron as they learn to deal with their pregnant wives and caring for James and Teddy. Complete.
1. Conception

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

If you are in any way confused by the characters, read my other story: The Birth of their First Born Son. Thanks enjoy.

Forty Weeks until There Will Be Two

~Chapter 1~

Conception

"Ginny, you need some help with the dishes?" My mother calls from the other room. She and my father are sitting in my living room on our three seat couch, awkwardly with Ron and Harry. While Hermione is sitting in the kitchen with me, sipping tea.

Today we had James' 1 1/2 birthday party. I am aware that his birthday is in March, but every one was so busy. We had a small family party with just Harry, Teddy, Mum and Dad, Hermione and Ron. But today was his big accumulative birthday; filled with cake, and wrapping paper. More toys for our nonexistent space, watching him try to magically make things move. Its just slight movements, but mum says nothing to be worried about , all young wizards like to experiment with their magic. I just hope that it goes away by Halloween, which is…in a week, yes if today is the 24th, Halloween is in a week.

It's about six in the evening, and James just now, went down for his nap. Fanstastic. You know that this means? He will get up late, hungry, and will not go to bed at a reasonable hour…But he was just so cranky, I couldn't keep him up much longer. So all off the guest have left, just family and close friends, and there is a pile of toys in the corner, making more mess for me to pick up and sort later.

"No, Mum, Hermione will help." I smile at her and she glares back. My sister-in-law still isn't pleased on how her nephew's birthday will forever be on her anniversary… She feels that since we are celebrating James' birthday six months late that they should get a small wedding gift. Also, they had planned to go on a small weekend trip, but couldn't because I would have killed them if they missed my baby's first and a half birthday party. Don't judge me, like I am some crazy first mom where everything has to be perfect! Stop! I know you are…anyways…

As she waves her wand, and one at a time the dishes dry them selves, as she manually puts them back in their proper shelves. We have learned our lessons with levitating good dishes and glass.

Even though magic is helpful, it only works for one dish at a time, so things still have to be done manually. I really want one of those muggle dishwashers, but my loving dummy husband says their not practical. He's the git in the other room, not the one who ever washes the dishes.

"I'm so nervous." Hermione admitted. "This is first mission that they will be gone for so long."

" 'Mione, it's only for a couple of weeks." Truth is, I am also scared. Sure Harry and Ron have been on Auror missions before, but nothing more then an couple of days. This mission will take three weeks to accomplish what ever the hell they are doing. What sucks more is that there is no communication, and they can't tell us where they are going. Which means this is a dangerous mission. Great. Three weeks of wondering where my husband is while caring of our son, and godson; which is getting harder and harder to entertain. He's 7 already.

"Still." She looked back at Ron who was drinking a butter beer, and playing wizard's Chess with Teddy; appearently watching tv with my parents and harry got to akaward. I notice that Harry is gone, but our bedroom door is open.

Which means Harry is in our room, packing…makes sense, since he and Ron leave first thing tomorrow morning.

"But Ginny, you don't understand…" Hermione looks ready to cry.

"What?" I say. She takes my hand and leads me into the back yard.

" Hermione, what…"

"Ginny, I'm pregnant, and haven't found the right moment to tell Ron..." Then she cries.

A lot of emotions are running through my head…like for instance….why am I JUST finding out about this and two, why the hell is she crying. This is a good thing…Hermione has a stable job, perfect for pregnant people.

While me, on the other hand, had a perfect dream job, that wasn't perfect for our family. Don't get me wrong, I love James. I loved being pregnant with James. He was wanted and planned, just not as early as expected…by a few years. But anyways, we made it work. I love being a mom just as much.

But this is a happy time…

"Um…Hermione that's wonderful!" I pulled her off my shoulder. Ron hasn't looked up; tipical.

"No, I haven't even told Ron! I want to tell him, but afraid how he will react. He's leaving for this damn mission! It seems as if they are gone all the time now, I don't want to do this alone." She sniffs.

"Hermione! Did you seriously forget what kind of a family you married into? Are any of us alone…ever? Even if you want privacy? NO! You will NEVER be alone in anything, and if you haven't' figured out that yet, then your not as smart as you lead on." I giggle to let her know I'm not seriously yelling at her. She shhh's me and I lower my voice. "And yes you have to tell Ron! Tonight, before he leaves. He's your HUSBAND Mione, not your boyfriend. You can't keep this from him! You're not 16, you are 26 years old for Merlin's sake!"

"Now I'm old!"

"Arg, no Hermione your not old…" maybe I should be more sensitive and change topics. "how far along are you?"

"I've counted and recounted, and thought, and read our sex journal…" Ew she just openedly admitted to a sex journal… "and about eight weeks; due in some time May…and I'm very emotional mind you." She whined.

I smiled, because I could relate to her. I pulled her into a hug, and squeezed.

o.O_O.o

After making sure Teddy was asleep in his room, the one he stays in when he's here, I saw Harry in his study going over some papers from work. I've had a long day, with a lot to think about and to keep quiet. I need something to distract me…I smiled and bit my lip in anticipation…I want Harry's last night be for he leaves, a night he will remember the whole trip.

I went to our room and pulled a tight, red g-string on and covered my naked yet pretty good shape after having a baby, body with the silk robe. I then tip toed up to Harry's study and knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. Harry was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't even bother looking up. I walked up to the front of his large desk and bent down slightly, exposing the top of my voluptuous, tanned breasts. I have learned out tanning beds from Luna.

"Hey Sweetie, what are you doing?" I purred.

Harry smiled and looked up. His face paled as he stared into my breasts. I, noticing this went around the table towards him and sat on his lap so that I was straddling him. The short robe hitched up.

Harry was all but sweating as he stammered, "Darling…what are you….you doing? Sh...Shouldn't you….you b...be in b...b...bed? Its l...late, and I h...have t...to work."

"Sshh Harry, Teddy just went to bed, and James is quiet…we don't want to wake anyone now do we?" I rubbed against my husband's large erection, and together we both moaned.

"I know you want this, and you are leaving tomorrow. I also want this too… so fuck me Harry, fuck me hard." And with that, I unclasped the knot on my robe and dropped the silk material on the ground. The cold air was making my nipples hard and my g-string soak.

Harry's pants were stretched tight across the huge bulge and he moaned out in pleasure as I rubbed his erection through the material. My husband gave in and picked me up and carried me down the stairs to our bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and stared down at me, licking his lips as he did so. I flipped Harry over and began undressing him. Slowly, I teased him as I unbuttoned his shirt with my teeth. Once that was out of the way I licked my way down his toned chest to his pants. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched my sexy movements. His eyes strayed to my round, curvaceous arse and he smirked.

I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. His broad, pink penis sprung upwards and Harry grabbed my thick, red hair. I knew what he wanted me to do. I coiled my fingers around his cock and began to pump it slowly. He groaned and pulled my head roughly against his manhood. I looked up at him before sensually licking up and down his shaft. I never forget how huge he was as I took him in my mouth.

Extremely turned on now, I massaged his balls with one hand while the other held his dick. I increased the speed at which I was sucking him and he sat up pushing me down onto the floor. He thrust faster into my mouth, now deep throating as I choked on him. His body shuddered as he came. I continued to suck on him, staring into his eyes as I milked him until he was dry.

I got up and sat on his lap again, straddling him.

"Kiss me," I said as seductively as I could and then kissed him rubbing my tongue all over his mouth and grinding my exposed breasts against his chest.

Harry's hands were all over my body. He laid me down against the soft pillows and began massaging my big tits, pinching my nipples and suckling on them with his mouth. My hands tangled themselves with the hair at the back of Harry's head as I closed her eyes and moaned. "Oh Harry, make love, hard passionate love!"

He pulled my g-string off and threw it to some corner of the room. Licking his fingers, he stuck two of them into my cunt and watched as my head lolled backwards in satisfaction. He stopped moving, enjoying himself as I continued to thrust upwards, trying to feel his fingers in me. I looked up at him and groaned in protest. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between my thighs before thrusting hard into my not-so-tight pussy, thanks to my beautiful son. He groaned and grunted as he continued to pump into my body. I wrapped my legs around Harry's waist as my hips bucked upwards, meeting his every thrust. I glided my hands down his back, all the way to his clenching buttocks and squeezed.

His shaft was buried deep inside my clit and we continued to move together, fucking faster and faster until we climaxed.

Gasping for air, he nuzzled and kissed my neck rolling off of me, covering us back with the sheets. I giggle and stretch.

Then we heard it…the ultimate mood ruining moment; the sound of an opening door.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy's voice came.

Harry freaked out and pulled the covers up higher.

In a frantic tone, "What is it teddy? And what did we say about knocking?" He sort of yelled at the boy. I felt bad…we did forget to lock the door, its partly our fault…well its Harry's fault. Always.

"I did…you didn't hear me. I saw something scary outside my window. There was a man waving his wand and pointing at me!" Teddy said to us in tears. I was confused but Harry jumped out of the bed and grabbed boxers. I pulled the covers more over my body searching for my close. Nope. Gone.

Harry, my savior, threw me a pair his boxers and a t-shirt off the floor, grabbed his wand and ran up the stairs. It annoys me that Harry knows what's going on and I don't. While Teddy watches Harry go up stairs, I quickly pull on the clothes Harry gave me.

I got out of bed, realized how sore I was, and went to hug and cradle Teddy. "Stay here." I said. I ran upstairs and picked up James who recently learned to pull himself up on the crib. He was smiling. I picked up my son and kissed his little head. I took him down stairs and motioned for Teddy to follow.

I put James in the high chair where he continued to say, "Mama, Mama, milk!"

Teddy sat at the table, and I made both boys milk and gave Teddy two biscuits.

Harry came down stairs looking upset. "There was most defiantly someone here…but he's gone now. I think this has to do with work, so I need to go get Ron and head out." He went to the bed room for a few seconds and returned in jeans and a red polo shirt. He had his bag over his shoulder.

While I was standing there, holding milk. Harry came and kissed me. "I'm sorry to just leave like this, I love you. Thank you. It's for your protection. I will have someone from the ministry over right away to keep you save. I love you." He said again.

"I love you too…" my eyes welled up. "Be careful. OWL me if you can, okay?" I watched as kissed James and Teddy goodbye.

"Bye Uncle Harry. Be safe. Bring me something!" He smiled, tears stained his cheecks shone through the light in the kitchen.

"Buh by dada." James stook another cookie into his mouth.

"Bye boys." He looked at me again, grabbed his bag and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2 Weeks 2through4

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

If you are in any way confused by the characters, read my other story: The Birth of their First Born Son. Thanks enjoy.

Baby will begin the 4-7 day journey to the uterus. Cell division begins immediately and continues throughout this journey. Once in the uterus, it is generally about 72 hours before implantation occurs. Once it has implanted your baby is called a blastocyst and is about 0.1-0.2 mm in diameter

Chapter 2

`~Week 2-4~`

James and I are staring at each other, quietly. He in his high chair, and myself at the other end of the table, holding a butterbeer. He blinks at me, and I blink back. I find myself wondering what is in his head right now. _"Is mummy insane? Will Ministry man come back? Does mum need therapy?"_ No, he's only a year old… its more like _"Am I going to poop again? Is she giving me another bottle? I want to drive my mother insane as I learn to walk and use magic!"_ I sigh and take another sip. And re-read the letter from the Auror's office saying that I "_Can expect your husband, Harry Potter, home on Saturday at 3:00pm."_ I look at the clock again. It tells me that my "Husband, Harry Potter" is twenty-one minutes late. I look at James again, and he sighs and stairs back. I give in to the staring match and smile. Then he giggles, and claps his hands once and puts them on his face.

Every move James makes, I can't help but wonder if this is how Harry look doing these same things at his age. And then I here it; a loud pop and the front door opening.

"Ginny? You here?" Harry walks, put his bag down, and sees me staring at our son. "Hey buddy!" He goes over and picks up James. "Hi DADA! Miss you."

"I missed you too." He put James down, and he crawled under the table. "Ginny?... Love? What happened to James's forehead?...Ginny?"

"You, Mister, are NEVER aloud to leave me, so unexpectedly! And be GONE for as long as you were, EVER AGAIN!" I shouted, severely pissed.

Harry was taken aback.

"You didn't even owl me…at all! Do you know how worried sick I was, wondering if you were dead or not? That isn't even half of it! You have no idea what all happened that you missed!" I was shouting.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I wanted to owl you but I couldn't! It's my job! And I'm sorry I put you though what ever it was. But I'm home and safe…see?"

"No, you need to sit down and shut up because once you hear all that you missed; you will want to quit your job!" I pushed him into a char…

`~*3 Weeks Earlier*~`

Sunday afternoon, and I have just put James down for his nap, and Teddy is watching the TV. There is a knock at the door…I open it.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, don't be alarmed. I am Harold P. Haywether. Harry asked me to come and stay at the house until I am instructed to leave. He also told me to tell you a phrase that no one else would know…"

"…Okay…" I looked at him with confusion.

"You have a freckle shaped as a butterfly under your right breast." Harold P. Haywether said very embarrassed. And this is true; Harry was the one to discover it. So, he had to be safe.

"Alright, please call me Ginny." I let him into the house. Um, well make you self comfortable. Let me show you around."

"Thank you." He removed his hat, and brown cloak, and put his briefcase down.

I took him through the hallway "On your right is the dining room, and the first door on your left is the master bedroom. Across is the staircase, and that room in front of us the parlor, but we turned it into a muggle TV/play room, And this leads into our kitchen, and then back into our dining room…Now make your way up the stairs, the door on the far left is James' Room, the door adjacent to it is your room, The door to its right is the bathroom, the door next to it is Teddy's room, and adjacent to it is The other spare room, and across from Teddy's room is Harry's study. So, make your self at home, towels are under the sink, and you are welcome to eat all meals with us for as long as you are here…"

"Thank you Ginny." He smiled at me, and I went down stairs and left Mr. Haywether alone. As I walked down stairs I heard rumbling coming from Harold's room; and I had a funny feeling that he might be taking the phrase 'making himself at home' to seriously…

…Few days later…

"Aunt Ginny," Teddy said suddenly as I finished cleaning up dinner. Mr. Harold P. Haywether was playing with James on the floor. Teddy was helping me put away the dishes.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I have a question for you, I have been meaning to ask it for a couple of days…" He replies nervously.

"Uh hu…."

"What were you…and Uncle Harry…doing the other night? There were a lot of noises and slapping sounds…" He looked away…

I dropped the dish I was drying on the floor and it shattered. Shit, I really liked this one…

Mr. Haywether looked up alarmed… I quickly waved my want and made the glass disappear…

I faced my fear and turned to look at Teddy. He was looking at me, very embarrassed. But no where near as I was feeling. What was I supposed to tell the child? "I was fucking your uncle since less so he wouldn't be able to walk and leave me the next day…" yea right! Harry is a liar. He said that I will be fine. Like hell I am! He told me it would be easy. Giving the sex talk to a seven year old boy isn't easy! I don't even know how or what to say! Let alone he caught us in middle of it! Sweet Merlin's Beard, I would give anything not to have this conversation right now…

He just kept looking at me. Say something Ginny!

"Uh…um…Harry and I were…just…practicing Quidditch….stretches…" I avoided his eyes.

"Naked?" He responds.

Shit. "Uh, yeah, we are married so its ok if we do it naked…it makes us feel more relaxed…Shouldn't you be practicing your writing and math?" I still didn't make eye contact…

He sighed. "Yeah, I'll go get it."

If this mission doesn't kill Harry, I will!

Mr. Harold Haywether is laughing silently at the conversation I just had. I glared at him.

I sat down with Teddy and started teaching him long division…I hate math, but its required that he can do basic Algebra, proper Reading and Writing before he heads to Hogwarts…can you believe that we start Hogwarts tuition in just a little under four years? Wow…

…Later that evening...

I just put James down and sent Teddy to brush his teeth and to his room. In twenty minutes I'll have to go up there and tell him "lights out" routine. Which always ends up with me letting him stay up another hour…he is a negotiator just like his mother.

Hermione floos suddenly and unannounced into my house. This startles Harold and myself; Harold because he never met Hermione, and didn't expect visitors… and me because I haven't seen or heard from her since that Saturday of James' party.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHO SENT YOU? STUPIFY!" Harold yelled at Hermione.

"No! Harold stop! It's Hermione Weasley! Ron's wife, my sister-in-law!" I yell and undo his spell.

Hermione very pissed shouts, "WHAT IS YOUR PROMBELM YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM PREGNANT! YOU COULDVE HURT MY CHILD AND I WOULD'VE SUED YOUR ASS!" Then she breaks into tears….yep, no doubt she's pregnant.

"Hermione! Oh I am so sorry, I didn't recognize you at first, and I was sent to watch over the Potter family." He goes to help her up. Apparently they know each other…

She sniffs "just be careful…" She then pulls me into the kitchen.

I make her some tea.

"Anything you want in it?" I asked.

"Could I have some pickle juice?" I gave her a look. "I know it sounds bad, but I really want some…"

I get the pickles out of the fridge and hand it to her.

"So, what's up?" I asked watching her pour the pickle juice in her tea, and I tried to not to see my dinner again.

"I told Molly about the pregnancy…" She sipped her tea…groose.

"And?"

"She was excited…and made me really excited for the baby." She smiled. "I can't wait to tell Ron…I know what you said about telling him, but Harry came so early and they left before I could say anything…" I rolled my eyes. "And I have done all kinds of reading! I can't Apparate anymore, apparently you're supposed to stop after finding out, or 4 weeks into the pregnancy; you know for obvious reasons. I also call my mother is also excited and she's mailing me all kinds of muggle pregnancy books in the mail. So I am doing this pregnancy by the book." She smiles. I wouldn't expect her to do it any other way…oh my god she FINISHES HER TEA! I gag.

"Hermione! Ugh!"

She looks alarmed. "What?"

"Nothing…no more pickles and tea…got it? Well that's great about ready for the baby already. I wouldn't expect it any other way."

"Any advice?" she asked.

"Well you're what nine weeks? Just lots of sleep…and watch out your magic will start to be come harder to control…and this only gets worse as your pregnancy goes on…eventually you wont be able to control anything…" we sat and talked for a while.

…One week later…Harry comes back in six days…

"Mama mama mama mama mama…" James kept saying over and over bouncing on the coffee table… he successfully pulled himself up on.

I pulled his hands off it and turned him towards me. "Come on baby!" I held his hands above his head, trying to get him to walk. He started to walk with me, but when I let go he stands, waddles and tumbles over. He whines and finds something to pull himself up on. So I tried just standing him up…and he's standing! "Come her James!" He picks up one foot, and puts it down. Still standing! His left foot is picked up and put in front of the other! YES!

"Yeah James! Big boy!"

"Big Boy!" he repeats…he takes another step. I smile, he learned to walk…

…3 days later…3 days until Harry comes home….and 3 days late on my period…

I frowned at my calendar… I feel like it's lying to me…but its not…I am officially late on my period…the last time I was late, I through a fit, screamed, tore apart my bedroom, and hexed Harry. Why? Because the last time I was late on my period was the time I found out I was pregnant, and had to quit my dream job of being on the Holly Heads quidditch team. I sighed…it's too soon to tell with a muggle pregnancy test so I will have to wait…

Teddy went back home yesterday, and I have been home alone with James all week, because Harold P. Haywether left. He has been following me around…walking…the entire week.

I love James very much, but I no longer have privacy anymore.

"Mama…" He says as I stair at my calendar…

"Yes baby?" I say, still staring.

"Ookie?" He asks.

"Just a minute…" I say. He runs out…and I count again, and recount. Yep, three days late…

Then I hear a crash and a piercing scream coming from the other room.

I run out to see the glass coffee table broken, blood everywhere, a crying baby, and blood…lots and lots of blood. Now I panic, because I'm all alone. So I did the first thing I though of. I ran to my son, picked him and ran into our kitchen; trying not to panic but failing.

I grabbed a dish towel where the blood was spilling from. I grabbed my purse and apparated to St. Mungo's with James in my arms.

I started to franticly shout when I arrived.

"Help! My son hit his head! He's bleeding everywhere! I don't know what to do!" I don't know how many people heard me because James was screaming…this is the first time I apparated with him…I normally just flooed…

"Hello, I'm Healer Stevens, what happened?"

I told her the story, and she nodded and took James from me. She went into the back room, and told me to go to the front desk to fill our insurance paperwork. I told her no and followed her back into the room.

She glared at me and waved her wand and the blood was gone…then she concentrated very hard, and James screamed again. I looked at his face to see pink raw skin stretch over his gash in the head.

"There, all better." She then gave James' life wish…and cookie.

"Well Ma'ma, I hate to be a...nudge, but you need to go fill out paper work for us… Also the procedure I performed was basic healing, which could've been done at home…" She 'snorted' at me. "So why don't you get a book and quit wasting my time I could be spending with important patients…"

Oh no she didn't…Bitch. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I am Ginny Potter, Harry Potter's wife! You were just treating they guy who saved your ass's son so I would be very sorry and scared for your position right now! How dare you speak to me, or anyone for that matter in such a tone?" I picked up James and went to the front lobby, leaving the Healer stunned and embarrassed.

I filled out the paperwork, and they said that James could go home. I thanked the nice reception lady, glared at the Healer, and walked out of there. I suddenly forgot who I was. I am Ginny Potter, Harry Potter's wife…You know they famous one who killed Voldemort. So cameras were flashing in the lobby, screaming questions at me and asking if some one attacked my son...

Great, the press is going to have a field day.

On my way home, I stopped at a bookstore and bought _Basic Healing for Dummy's _and picked up an ice cream cone for James and myself. I also decided that I was going to become a healer…I can't have something like this happen again and not be prepared…

After I put James down for bed, in my room because I wasn't going to leave him alone tonight…I read the book on potions. I searched for one that will answer my fluttering question in my mind. I found the one for pregnancy tests.

I owled Hermione and asked her to bring ingredients and to get her as soon as she can…An hour later she brought the ingredients…I showed her the spell, and she smiled at me. I smiled back and we started the potion…

"…'_Then ingest the concoction, and when you urinate the color of the urine determines if you're are pregnant…red negative, green positive'_… Well, that seems simple enough…" Hermione said pouring me a glass…

It smelled horrible….but I drank the gooey substance anyways….Then we sat in the living room, tuned into a rerun of _Friends_ a muggle American show and waited until I had to pee.

When my time came, I peed and it was green. I screamed in joy and jumped up and down with Hermione. I was pregnant again…this time, with Hermione.

…Present time…with Harry…

"So that's why our coffee table is broken? And the Daily Prophet thinks that you let a gnome into the house to attack our son?" He jokes at me…

I jumped up and threw a roll at him. "That's what you took from the story? I tell you how horrible the past weeks have been, you missed James's first steps, the media is ruining my mothering reputation, and that I am with child, but all you're worried about the damn coffee table!"

"Whoa! Gin! I was just kidding!" He gets up and wraps me in his arms. Kissing my hair over and over… "Oh I missed you so much sweetie…I can't believe you pregnant. I love you."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you too…please don't do this to me again. Especially now that I'm pregnant."

"I promise I won't…at least not for this long…Wait…Hermione's pregnant too?" He asks.

I nodded…

"Wow, two pregnant girls…if you were bad, Hermione will be just as…interesting…It's going to be a long 40 weeks…" I smacked him on the head…

"Oh you are going to have to have the _**TALK**_ with Teddy…" I said. Harry groaned and I smiled, glad to have my loving husband home to help take the torture and excitement with me for the next few weeks…


	3. Chapter 3 Week 5

Your baby's heart will begin to beat this week! It's amazing how much is happening so quickly. It is now possible to differentiate between the head and the tail of your baby now. By the end of the week that folic acid will be paying off as the neural folds begin to fuse. Average length is 1.5 - 2.5 mm. a grain of rice.

~`Chapter 3`~

*Week 5*

How am I feeling? My husband just asked…well I am so unbelievably tired I can't even concentrate on anything… when I put James down for a nap, I sleep longer then he does! I am on the same sleeping schedule as my toddler…great. And my boobs are unbelievably sore… the muggle book I am reading says to wear a 'sport' bra, so I will have to go into my attic and find all of my old sports stuff from quidditch and pull them out. I am cramping like in a period. This is new, I didn't have this with James, yet the book says that this is normal too. Not to mention I have a head ache twenty three house of the day.

I send Harry off to work as I get James more cereal. He is feeding him self, but I assume half of breakfast will end up on his face or the floor…we need a dog.

Teddy will be brought to our house this afternoon. I make myself some eggs, and sit down next to James, yelling at him to quit throwing his food at the wall! What is with this child? I open the _Daily Prophet_ that Butter, our owl, brought me and nothing new. Harry and Ron are on the cover again for a successfully mission of continuing to capture Death eaters who won't accept that Voldemort's gone.

It's a Monday, which means I will be alone because EVERYBODY has to work. Even my mother has a job she watches all of her grandchildren; accept mine. Because I am home everyday taking care of my son, because I had to quit quidditch while being pregnant with him. I am still bitter because I loved my job. But as I glance up and see his cereal bowl on his head, dripping with milk, I realize that yes; I love my job of being a mother so much more.

I put down my fork, and remove the bowl off of James head. Then I carry him upstairs to his bathroom because he needs a bath.

…2 days later…

"Ginny!!!" I jump up from my nap, startling James and making him cry. Damn it…

I pick up James and cradle him to my chest. "_What_ Hermione…" I was in a good sleep too…

"Its official! I'm pregnant! I told my office today and discussed maternity leave! Oh this is so exciting! So I thought I pop by during my break to tell you!" She plops on my couch.

I put James into the play pen. I know he hates it, but if I don't, he will wander everywhere levitating anything he can find…At least we know he's not a squib.

"About time…you are starting to show a little 'Mione. Have you told the rest of the family yet?" I asked as I started grabbing the toys from mid air above the playpen.

"Well, other than Molly, no. We asked her not to tell because we going to have dinner Friday at my house…we will tell the rest then." She patted her budge.

"I think most of the family knows, you look like you had too many pumpkin pasties…" Her lip quivers….Oops.

She composes herself and sighs. "I know, my jeans don't button anymore, see?"  
She pulls up her robes and shows me that yes, her jeans are unbuttoned. I once again could sympathize with her.

"Yeah, so if you could just bring some yams or potato's Friday, that would be helpful you know." She winked. "So when are you telling the family?"

"Well, I'm not sure…Not too soon after you announce…I don't want to steal your thunder again." I laugh with her. She politely laughs but I know she is secretly thinking…_ "You better not; you were such a bitch to tell us your due date was a week away from my wedding…_"

"Okay then, need to get back to work…" She nods and aparates away for one of the last times…

I smile to myself and shake my head. Then I watch a toy train fly across the room and hit the drywall…I must now turn my anger towards my laughing son…

***FRIDAY NIGHT***

"So, we are going to 'Mione's tonight…for a dinner party…so she can tell the family something all of them know?" Harry said removing his work clothes…

I am having a hard time concentrating… "Uh uh…" I peek out of our bedroom which leads into the 'TV' room, because our bedroom is on the bottom floor, and see James sleeping in his playpen.

I wonder if I could get some before we leave…Teddy is with Bill and Fleur…and my hormones just make everything Harry, or male, do turn me on so much…

"Can you believe it? Everyone knows" He started to remove his pants…I can't take it any more. "And we have to wait to tell them-"

"Yea…right..." I pushed Harry on the bed.

"Ginny what?" I placed myself between his legs.

"Ginny…" he moaned as I started kissing his neck… then he said something along the lines of "No" and "Not enough time" and "Late". He gave up and put his hands on my waist and slowly pulled off my t-shirt that had pumpkin juice all over it thanks to James. Harry smiled as he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra.

His hands moved from my waist to my breasts. He cupped one in his hand and slowly moved his lips over my nipple. I hurt yet soothed at the same time. This caused me to moan Harry pulled off his boxers and flipped us over so he could be on top.

He moved his lips to mine. I opened my mouth to allow him entrance and as soon as our tongues touched I felt Harry grow hard. I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands up and down his back. He slowly moved his mouth down my jaw line to my neck and trailed kisses down little bump of a stomach, past my belly button. He paused when he reached my panty line. I bucked my hips motioning him to go on.

He sat up and reached for the waistband of my panties. Slowly he pulled them off of me dropped them on the floor. Suddenly all I could think about is that is another piece of laundry for me to do tomorrow… but snapped my attention back to Harry as he rubbed his hand across my soft wet pussy. He moved his hand in slow circles and when he heard me moan again he replaced his hand with his mouth.

"Harry" she breathed, "Harry, please…"

He smiled wickedly and positioned himself at my entrance and thrusted into me. We moved together, and I buckled my hips with Harry's movement. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure we both came and Harry collapsed on top of me.

Through they're heavy panting I whispered "Thank you, I love you. I really needed it."

And looking up into my eyes he whispered back "You're welcome. I love you to Ginny, and baby too…but now we need to shower and hurry to Hermione's…we are late."

Harry and I showered together, quickly so nothing happened, and quickly dressed. I didn't know what to wear…obviously not a dress; because it wasn't that formal, but I surely couldn't wear jeans…I sighed and went with jeans… Hermione should've announced this long ago; this will be my silent protest. But I made up for it with a nice shirt.

Then hear James crying as I was putting on mascara. "Harry? Can you get him?" I asked.

"I had a hard day at work…" he sighed after my death glare. "I mean, yes dear." He left the room. I needed to pack a diaper bag.

Eventually another thirty minutes later we're later…by an hour and a half. I forgot on how taking a child with you takes longer than normal…Hermione is going to kill me…again.

We flooded to her house. We got there and everyone was sitting around the table, except for Hermione…

"Nice to see you showed…" She scoffed. "Where are the potatoes?" Shit. I knew I forgot something. I sent Harry to go back and get them; he apparated away after passing James to me; who immediacy wanted to get down and play with the other children.

"I'm sorry. Harry got home late and-"

"No he wasn't. He left ten minutes before I left." I suddenly have a strong dislike for Ron.

"No kids-" My dad interrupts.

"Just sid down please…" My mum is trying to hide the bust inside her gut.

I rolled my eyes like I was sixteen again and sat down in the empty seat next to George.

"Like I was saying" Harry aparates back with the potatoes and places them on the table. "Ron and I are pregnant!"

"Yes!" my mother jumps up. "Finally." Everyone snickers and claps and gives ther 'fake' surprised congrats.

"You all knew…didn't you?" Ron asked. We all nodded. He smiles shakes his head and says "dig in" He grabs the roast beef.

"Ginny, Arry…" Fleur says after dinner as we are in the sitting room watching the kids play. We look at Fleur. She has a worried face. She looks up to Bill.

"My mozer is ill and I ave to go be with 'er."

"I'm going with her, for support. So we were wandering if Victoire and Dominique would stay with you for a few days, while we are in France." Bill rubs her shoulders.

"Sure, but why can't Mum watch them?" I must be coming off rude…

"Because we will be in Romania with Charlie…We leave the same day they will. You would know this if you stopped my house more than once a week…" My mother comments from the other room, where she is petting Hermione's stomach.

"Sure. I'm not going on any more missions for a couple of weeks, of course they can stay. When do you leave?"

"I found out yesterday, zo first zing in the morning." I nod and hug her. Oh damn the emotions.

That night, Harry I spent trying to get Teddy to calm down. He was to wound up about Victoire and Dominique staying for three days to go to bed. After Harry gave him a sleeping potion in his milk, with out Teddy knowing, he finally went to sleep. James wouldn't sleep either, so we stuck him in the play pen and watch him levitate more objects from it.

So Harry and I rushed around the house trying to clean it. It is fairly messy consisting of toys, dishes, toys, laundry, mail, toys, news papers, Harry's work crap, and did I mention toys? We need a bigger house…but then there will be more to clean.

We finally went to bed near two, after giving in and letting James sleep with us.

``TWO DAYS LATER…

"Look, All you gots to do is sit on it and go." Teddy demonstrated riding his toy broom for Victoire.

"I don't know Teddy, it looks dangerous…" She crossed her arms.

"Nuh uh, my Mammie lets me ride it all the time." He starts to fly around the room.

"Teddy! Too high! Come down!" I yelled as he got dangerously close to the ceiling fan.

"MINE!" James yelled hitting Dominique with his toy train. She cried and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"No, James! Say you're sorry."

"No!"

"James!!" I glared at him. "Sorry." He then took the train again from her; levitating it above her head.

"Share James share!" she yelled back, her face going as red as her hair. I bet fleur hates that Dominique didn't get her blonde hair like Victoire.

I realized that I needed to make them lunch for the last time because tomorrow morning Bill will be here to pick up the girls. This is hard…four children. I wonder how my mom did it with seven. I will have three when this baby gets here. Raising Teddy makes him one of my own, I love him as much…

"Hey love." Harry apparated into our home. "Thought that you could use some help with Lunch."

"Yes! Thank you. Help me make these sandwiches…"

"No problem." He kissed me, and I decided to let him handel it and went to take a nap.

…Later that night…

All four kids are asleep on the floor after watching a muggle movie. Teddy cuddeled with Victiore, who had her arm around Dominique, and james who had all of the blankets and as manytoys as he could in his arms… I giggled silently to myself. My son doesn't share. I motion for harry to see, and he grabs the camera. We take a couple of pictures, then I went to the closet and grabbed blankets and placed them over the other three children. Finally Harry and I locked up the house and went to bed, wondering what next week will bring.

~(A.N. Hey thanks to the four people who reviewed! And to the other thousand who read my story but didn't review, Well thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I will update again very soon…but please review and send a little comment…please? Thanks Love from Louise; aka fanfictionisawesome)~


	4. Chapter 4 Week 6

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

By the end of the week your baby will be 4-6 mm Crown to Rump. The larynx starts to form as does the inner ear. The lining of the placenta begins developing but the placenta will take over production of the hormones in week 12.

`…Chapter 4…`

Weeks 6

…We are getting a dog today. Yes a dog. I cannot believe that I talked Harry into getting this dog, because he said he would rather have a dragon then a cute dog.

I honestly think a dragon would be worse…Charlie will have a heart attack to hear this but its true. Their diets cost a fortune, there scale-ly and claws are too sharp not to mention on where we would keep this dragon.

I mentioned this to Harry as well, and he just gave me a complex look and shook his head.

"They shed, and bark, lick, and not good…" He said at breakfast two days ago. He grabbed his mug and poured pumpkin juice in it. "Vernon's sister's dog was evil and attacked me."

"But Harry, common, James and Teddy need a dog!" And as if on cue, James threw his grits on the floor and kept levitating the bowl out of my reach. "We need someone to clean up this mess! Because Merlin knows that you won't!" I got up to grab and rag and smacked Harry's chest heading to the sink. Teddy laughed.

Harry choked on his drink a little. "Ginny! That dog terrorized me until I was thirteen! I am not going to put our children through that-"

"I love dogs-"

"Shut up Teddy! There is no way you will talk me into getting a dog! We are not getting one and that's final!" Harry announced…I glared.

…Two Days Later At a Muggle Dog Shelter in London…

"I cannot believe we are here getting a dog…" Harry crossed his arms as we sat on the bench waiting for a worker to show us to the puppies.

"I can…-Teddy! Go into the Loo and change your hair back right now! You know you can't do this in public!" I whispered. Teddy…ROLLED HIS EYES!!?! Oh hell no! and walked away. "He is getting an attitude…I am the one getting him this dog…"

Harry laughed at me. "You are treating him like he's five. He was just trying to entertain James…"

"Well, we could get into trouble if someone sees."

"Mama doggie? In there?" James takes out his thumb and points to the door with a sign that says for us to wait for an employee to enter.

"Yes, doggie is in there." I tried to smooth out his hair. He wiggled in my arms and started to levitate my purse.

"James no! Not here! Bad! Muggles!" I grabbed it from him. He whined.

"Porters?"

"Actually it's Potter." I said standing up. "Go get Teddy." I say to Harry.

"All right, my name is Simon. What kind of dog are we getting today?"

"Something that doesn't bark or shed!" Harry yells just before going in to the men's restroom.

"Any kind…preferably one that doesn't shed…" I followed him into the room.

"And no puppy, I want it house trained…" Harry said smiling.

"But we won't find one like that!" I whined, sounding like James who kept sticking his hands and petting the dogs.

"These are my rules…" Harry said in triumph.

And hour later, he was sitting in defeat while we were signing the adoption papers. We ended up getting a white miniature poodle. He was two years old, didn't shed, quiet, oh and he was potty trained.

This dog was playful and instantly connected with Teddy and James, so this was the dog for us. And he's small…only 12 lbs. The Perfect Dog.

We finished the paper work, and listened to the lectures on vet visits. Got our free bag of dog food, and were off to the pet store to buy our dog the perfect items…

"200 Galleons! Really?" Harry was walking down Diagon Ally carrying the two full bags of dog items. "This dog costs more then anything else we own…" I ignored him, as we sat down to get some ice cream.

"I'll sit here with the dog and kids, and chocolate for everyone!" I smiled as James kept petting to dog that he named Ziggy. He's so white and fluffy and I'm so about to be sick!

I bend over and puke on the side walk. Shit. Damn 'morning' sickness.

James laughs and Teddy is green in the face. Harry comes out with four ice creams, then quickly puts them down, and takes James. Cameras start clicking.

"Gin, are you okay?" He puts James in the empty chair.

"Yeah, morning sickness…Remember?" I get mine in the evening. Harry waves his wand and makes it go away.

Then reporters rush to us.

"Mrs. Potter! Is that new dog?" "Are you dog sitting?" "Did you rescue him?" "are you terminally ill?" "Are you pregnant!?" one reporter blurts out over the rest of them. Then they have a field day. "A new baby and a dog?" "When's the baby due?" "twins?"

Teddy waves to the press and Harry ignores them as he picks up James and the ice-cream and rushes into the ice cream parlor. I grab teddy's hand and the dog.

"Home." Harry says back, and I nod and Apparate back with him, freaking out the dog.

…**the next morning…**

"I made an appointment with the healer today, at one." I sigh and watched as James and teddy both fed their breakfast to Ziggy.

"Of course I am coming. James, Teddy eat your food, don't throw it!" Nice to see harry take up some of the responsibilities of discipline.

"Good. Because look." I showed him the _Daily Prophet_. We are on the front cover, all five of us. I am in dead center, wiping my mouth Harry is holding James with his hand in front trying to shield the flashes Teddy is waving furiously and the dog is licking the ice cream. The headline read, "New dog, and New Baby Potter! What's next?".

Harry threw it down in disgust. "I'll deal with this later. Love you, see you at one." He kissed me, and left.

About sixty seconds later my mother aparates to my home, unannounced, and holding the _Prophet_. Great.

"Ginny Weasley! What in Merlin's beard is this?!" Then throws her copy over mine on my table.

"Hi Mammy!" James smiles.

"Hi baby." She goes over and picks him up. I cross my arms and remain silent.

"You get a new dog and you don't tell me right away fine. But being pregnant! And not telling me I get another grandchild too? Where do you get off not telling your mother, and making sure she finds out in the papers?! What has gotten into you young lady?"

"Mom, you shouldn't always believe what the papers say. Its not good for you. Harry and I are celebrities now, and the press will always be writing about us…" I shift up in my chair, making the dog sit under me at the table.

"So you not pregnant then?" My mother looks disappointed.

"No, mom I am. I just found out recently." I smile big as she jumps up and down with my son in her hands.

"Oh yes! Thank heavens. I get two in the same year. Grand children are what keep me young and vibrant." My mother winks at me. I shudder when I realize she is talking about sex with my father…parent sex, grouse!

"So does this mean you will watch James for our appointment today?"

"I can't come with you?" Her face fell.

"Uh, sure if you want to come, but you will have to hold James."

"What about me?" Teddy said from the other end of the tabel. He was finishing his pancakes.

"You are going home to your grandmother…you haven't seen her in a week, and I am sure she misses you." Teddy frowns.

"But then I wont see you for another week…" He slumps in his chair. My mum takes James out of his highchair and takes him upstairs. I walk over to teddy.

"Teddy, you always spend a week with either one of us, and love to go home to Nanna. What's wrong with this week?" wow I feel as if he is in a middle of a divorece with custody issues…well kind of custody issues. Harry and I are partial Legal Gardians…

"Well, I wana see my new cousin too. And Victoire is going to the beach this weekend and invited me." Bill never mentioned a beach trip.

"I know there is a lot going on, but you have to go home."

"This is my home."

"Yes teddy, this will always be your home, but your grandmother needs you…and you need her. There will always be more beach trips with Victoire's family."

"What about the baby visit?"

I sigh in defeat. Like I said a negotiator. "Yes you can come to if you want, but you have to be quiet, and stay with Mammy Weasley. And don't provoke James. And keep your hair one color…natural." He smiled and I kissed his head. "Go pack and come back down here and clean off the table."

I rub my temples as he sings and jumps up the stairs.

…**1:15 pm…**

"Ginny, we have got to leave! Harry is already there, and you are still in the bathroom!"

My mother pounds on the bathroom in my bedroom.

I can't help but keep looking at my stomach, its swollen al little, like I'm bloated, but not pregnant…But I feel pregnant, believe me. It's only been a few weeks, something could go wrong, or just not far enough to show.

But my mother is right, we need to go and I have yet failed to pack a dipar bag…but my mother's here, so I am sure its already done.

And as if she can read my mind… "Yes Ginny, they boy's bag is packed!" I love my mother.

10 minutes later we arrive at St. Mungo's. Harry is pacing the maternity ward back and forth, checking his watch.

"Where have you been?" He kissed my cheek, then my mothers. "Hey buddy...and Teddy." He gave me a look as to say why were all of them here?

"Well, Ziggy wouldn't get into his cage because James scared him to death…"I began to explain then realized that it was pointless.

"Ok well the healer is here already…she went to check on another patient while waiting for us dear. Finally one person doesn't care who we are."

Hannah Abbot, is our new maternity Healer…the other one refused to assist us after James's dramatic birth. "Just a moment, Ginny, Harry." She says as she turns into the Nurses station.

"And who calls us by names." I smile back.

Hermione and Ron walk out of the room that Hannah Abbot left…she's their healer too!

"Hey!" she sees us and rushes toward where we are waiting.

I hug her back, wandering what brought on these emotions.

"We have great news! We are having a girl!" Now she's jumping up and down. Yep, the Weasley curse of Males is for sure broken…all we are getting is girls. Fred and James are the only boys…

"Oh, a girl will be wonderful." Molly kissed them both.

"Ok, Potters, let's go." And with a quidditch march she went into the room. We all followed except for Hermione and Ron.

We followed her into the room, and I hop on the table with the leg holders.

"Okay Ginny, can I call you Ginny?" I nod. "I need to ask you a few questions…first date of your last period.."

"Um…October 2nd."

"And you have taken a home pregnancy potion?"

"Yes, it was green." I smile at Harry.

"Okay, we will later just double check, so assure it wasn't wrong, although I doubt, I hear you were good in potions." She smiles and then goes back to her clip board.

"Are you on any medications?"

"Nope."

"Any issues in medical history?"

"Oh your father has blood pressure issues…" My mom speaks up from the corner of the room.

"Well we were going to check that anyways. Hop off, and lets get you weighed."

I stare at Harry in freight. I don't want him to know how much I weigh! "Uh where's the scale?" I ask.

Its in another room, where we test your blood pressure." She winks at me.

"Good."

Five minutes later, I find out that I weigh only 9 stones, and that I will probably gain 1-1 1/2 more stones with this baby.

(A/N. one stone is 14lbs…my aunt if from London, so she helped me out with this one…back to the story)

Blood pressure was normal, and so was my temperature. 37 degrees Celsius.

"Alright for this next part, I am going to have to ask your mother and son…sons?" She looked confused at Teddy…thinking about how old he was and then back to Harry and I.

"He's our godchild." Harry explained. She seemed relieved.

"Oh good. Well it should only take a few minutes. Okay, Ginny, strip down and put this gown on, and yell when you're ready." She left the room with my mother and my boys.

"You need help?" Harry gave me a lustful luck and I smiled back.

"She's listening you know…" I said as I undressed teasing Harry.

"Sure am!" She called from the door. I quickly had Harry tie the back and called Healer Hannah back in.

"Alright, legs up and school your bottom to the edge." She then preceded to give me a pap test and a pelvic exam! It was very awkward having Hannah's fingered covered glove in me while she pressed down on my pelvis with the other. I wanted to giggle, but I suppressed it.

"Okay, everything feels, good and if all goes as planed, a natural birth."

She took off her gloves, letting me change back as she went to get my mother.

Harry was to red in the face. We have been married for six years, and he was embarrassed to see my wide open. He makes me smile.

Hannah came back in with the rest of the crew and pulled out a sonogram thing. She tapped it with her wand, and put some jell crap on my tummy…why is it always so cold?  
Then she proceeded to rub over my belly with the wand attached to it…not hers.

Then just as if it were popping out of my stomach, like a hologram, was a 3D of a peanut.

"Oh, beautiful, very strong heart beat. See? Its body is starting to form…"

"What is that? That's not the baby is it, because if it is, Aunt Ginny you will have some explaining to do…"

We laughed at Teddy.

"Well, in a few more weeks, it will look more like a baby, I promise." She smiled. "And by the size it looks as if you are almost seven weeks, which puts your due date around July 17." Yep, sounds right, two months after Hermione has her girl.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" teddy asked moving closer to my baby.

"It's too soon to tell, its genitals haven't formed enough to see, but they are determined…" She looks at us again.

The she presses a record button on her machine and it prints out a moving picture of our baby. She turns off the machine, and wipes the jell off my tummy.

Harry is speechless. All he can stare at is the picture of our baby. He kisses me only lips, lingering for a while. He stares at the baby again, watching its heart beat very fast, and I fell a felling of warmth. Harry and I watched this baby, realizing that our family is now growing.


	5. Chapter 5 Week 10

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Your baby is a little over an inch or so long and weighs less than a quarter of an ounce; your baby has now completed the most critical portion of his development. It's swallowing fluid and kicking up a storm. Vital organs — including his kidneys, intestines, brain, and liver (now making red blood cells in place of the disappearing yolk sac) — are in place and starting to function, though they'll continue to develop throughout your pregnancy. Also tiny nails forming on fingers and toes (no more webbing) and peach-fuzz hair beginning to grow on tender skin.

~`Chapter 5`~

*Week 10*

Since I've been pregnant, I have had more time to contemplate what I've been doing with James, what I have done with Teddy, and what I will do with #2. Since it's to soon still to tell what its gender is, and Harry and I can't decide if we want to know the sex, that's baby's name; #2. This is just one of the many things Harry and I haven't decided to agree on yet…I'm not getting my way right now and he's going to regret it.

So with this new baby, I have decided that with two boys who are consistently getting older and more active, and a new baby on the way, I should know more about Healing. I have read my "Healing for Dummies" front to cover 3 times, but I still don't feel like I know enough to handle my children.

So I have decided to take night classes to become a Trainee Healer. It's the equivalent to a muggle nurse. Just so I can be more prepared, have a license and try a new career after my children are born. I honestly think this baby will be my last. Once again, another thing Harry and I are arguing about.

He grew up as an only child with a horrible cousin. I grew up with six… not 3 or 5, but 6 older brothers. And although I loved them…the house was always crowded. We already have Teddy and James. With this new baby makes 3. I'm done. This is way too hard to handle.

Then Harry always comes back with "You haven't had the baby yet, how do you know that we can't handle it?" And that ends the discussion…I'll tell you how Mr. Potter, you shove a basket ball out of your ass then talk to me about being able to handle it.

So this afternoon, I am heading down to Mungo's School of Healing, and signing up for night classes. I had Hermione get me a brochure and it will only take 12 weeks to complete basic training, which is all I really need for now. When I am ready to work again, and feel if I need more, I will go back to school.

The problem, its five nights a week form 8-12, and I need to be up and taking care of our son. There isn't a problem as to who will be home, just an issuer of who will be awake and sane to care for him.

I have not discussed this with Harry yet, and will attempt to this evening. It seems as if I am walking on thin ice right now. I feel like everything is getting out of control, and I'm loosing it. My mother says it's the hormones, but I don't think so.

….Later that day….

I didn't realize how much paper work filling out for school was. They wanted to know all of my marks from Hogwarts, and what activities I did. What other schooling I had, and work experience. They wanted to know how much I made annually, my marital status, and if I had children. These questions were just over complicating. What do I put? Yes, to children, but how many? 1? 2? 3? If I say 3, then you add in Harry, that makes 4.

So I asked the witch at the counter, and she said currently living at home. So I smiled then went back to my seat where James was chewing on arm. Then I yelled at him to stop and made him cry; wonderful, a screaming toddler to handle.

Then I thought about the situation more. Teddy lives with us half the week, and the other half with his grandmother. So, that got confusing. Then I thought and realized that technically I am not related to Teddy. Just have partial custody; one of his three legal guardians. We call each other aunt and nephew. So I ended up putting one child and feel that when I have baby #2, I will change if they ask.

I handed her the paper work, and she gave be a book, and list of items. I start in 2 weeks. I thanked her and grabbed James and apparated away, feeling guilty about making this big and costly decision with out Harry. So I have to give in and make one of his favorite dinners…

Unfortunately for me, Harry's favorite dinner, is onion soup and garlic bread. Both onion and garlic make me sick to my stomach right now. Oh well, I must suffer through it.

To start dinner I must find a pot. James has made almost all of them disappear and they are nowhere to be found. He is in the cabinet, smiling at me. I close the door, and start to look. "Accio pans" I said finally giving up. Then twelve pans flew at my face. I covered, and ducked. They hit the fridge with a clash. James popped his head out and said.

"Uh oh" then closed the door.

By the time Harry arrived home, I could tell that it wasn't a good day.

"Lola then messed up my two meetings, making me miss both of them. Lucky I have Ron to fix what my secretary is supposed to do." Harry ranted at the table with a glass of firewisky. James was in his lap.

"I'm sorry dear." I gagged as I put some soup in his bowl.

"Ginny…what are you doing? Why did you make this, you know it makes you sick…" He got up and took the bowl form me. He looked at the soup and then back to me; then to the bread and back at me. "What did you do?" He asked as if I was a child.

"Nothing. Can't I make my husband his favorite dinner when he gets home from work?"

"Sure you can, but you wouldn't dare while you were pregnant…Who are you and what did you do with my wife?" He smiled at me.

I put James in his highchair. "Well, we need to talk."

"Oh Gin I was kidding…" he pouted at me, taking a bite of his bread.

"Well I wasn't. I did something big today." I sat down with some cereal instead.

"What kind of big. Like you rearranged our bedroom big or you killed all humanity big."

"Both." I joked. He didn't think it was funny.

"Ginny, tell me."

"I signed up for Healers training today. I start in two weeks." I then turned my attention to James who was picking out the onions in his soup.

"You did what?" He asked looking upset.

"I know, but this is something I want to do! Don't you want me to be happy with my life?"

"Of course I do Ginny, but you can't handle it right now! I… we can't handle it right now! I'm working all the time, you're here with James. You are tired…Ginny it's not a good idea!"

Harry and I have never argued this much ever. And what's worse is that they aren't over at the end of the night. We promised we wouldn't go to bed mad at each other, but lately we have. There is just no middle ground/half way point right now.

"I don't know who you are and why you think you can tell me what I can and can not handle! But it's going to stop now!" I took a deep breath as my voice started to rise. We are trying not to yell in front of James. "I am still and independent woman who can make my own choices Harry. Just because I became your wife doesn't mean I have to stop and play housewife for ever, and you and nobody else is going to keep me in this role forever!" I knocked over my cereal, looked at Harry's shocked expression, hear James say "Uh oh" and went into my bedroom and locked the door. I'm not going to let Harry in tonight…

After an hour or so, I realized that knocking over my bowl was very child like and bad influence for James. I then rethought what I said and saw how maybe that hurt Harry's feelings saying people couldn't force me to stay housewife for ever, which I know isn't my destine future, and harry does let me do what I want…but still. I shouldn't have to be told what I can and cannot handle.

So I then spent my evening rubbing my tummy, and reading. I would stop occasionally to hear Harry attempt to get James to take a bath…Good luck there Harry. He doesn't know the routine, and if you don't follow it exactly, baths will not be taken.

So many things are on my mind right now, that I have read the same line four times yet don't understand it at all. I can't stop thinking if Harry was right and Healer's training isn't what we can handle. Maybe we do need more children…I hear a thud and James starts to cry. Startled, I jumped up, dropping "With Wizard Children and to Save the Marrige" and watched it fall to the floor, losing my place. I frowned and decided that I should go see whats wrong.

I open the door to see James being picked up with Harry running to the kitchen. He's screaming with his hand in his mouth and tears are streaming down his face.  
"What happed?!" I asked grabbing James from Harry, who instantly stopped and laid his head on my shoulder.

"He kept trying to escape the bath room, and I wasn't watching when I tried to close the door, and smashed his fingers." Harry was putting ice from the freezer into a baggie.

"Harry! No you have to use Boo-Boo Bear. I put the ice in the sink and get out James bear, and carry him to my bed room.

"Harry if you don't get out his bath toys down here and let him start playing with them first, he will not get into the tub. If you were around more, you would know that." I know it was cold, but I just can't seem to rely on him with James sometimes. He was fine with Teddy…

I brought James into my room and let him lay with me on the bed. He sucked his hurt thumb, holding the bear in that hand against his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked picking up my book.

"No, I hurt." He huffed at me.

I joined him on the bed and kissed his forehead and nose. "I'm sorry; daddy doesn't know how to give you a bath. I will teach him this week…"

"No daddy…you mama." He frowned.

I laugh and tickle him to make him smile. He sighs and turns over. I can't help but grin. I rub his back until he falls asleep, ignoring Harry's knocks on the door. He can sleep on the couch tonight. James is in here with me.

I finally open the book, and was amazed at the irony of the first line on the page. '_in order to make your marriage work around your child, you must compromise even if it means giving up on your end…'_ damn it. Now I have to believe giving up is right. That means Harry is right all along, and should sleep in here with me.  
I look at sleeping James again…Nah, we can talk in the morning. I turn of my light and cuddle with my son, wondering how mad harry will be in the morning…

The next morning…or five hours later, James is poking my face. "Mama." Poke. "MAMA!" poke-poke.

"Hm?" I say opening one eye to him smiling at me. Phew he needs a diaper change.

"My belly is empty." He pints to his chest.

"No, this is your belly." I tickle his stomach.

I then hear tapping on the door. I roll my eyes, pick up James and open it.

"Thank you." Harry said in a small voice and went in.

I walked out and put James in his high chair.

When harry came out twenty minutes later, I said, "Sorry."

He said. "I'm sorry too." He kissed me, letting it linger, and went to work.

I know this didn't accomplish anything, but this means that tonight, we will compromise…and that my friends I can do.

The entire day, I got notes from Harry. Most of them saying he loves me and that he will be home early today. He wants to take me out and leave James with my mother.

I thought about it and decided, what could hurt? He said he already asked my mother to watch him and that all was good. Just get 'dolled' up. What a horrible word from the 1940's. But I smiled at his poor attempt at humor.

…Later that night…

"So, how was your day?" He asked. We were in a muggle Italian restraint outside of Liverpool. Since I am 10 weeks now, apparition is now "unsafe" but I didn't feel like flooing nor cared because no one was exact on when not to…

"Great. James floo Teddy's toy broom and fell, thankfully on the couch. I wish it would stop raining, our house is to small to fly." I added cheese to my pasta.

"Well…" Harry started off into his day, but suddenly, I didn't have an intrest into what he was saying. I have tend to do this a lot latley, especially when Hermione gets going. I nod along.

"Harry" I interrupt. "Please let me do this healer training." I don't look at him.

"I-Ginny. Where did this come from? I was talking about a mission and you-"

"Please? Answer the question." Now I look up.

Harry sighed and put his fork down. He grabbed my hand and kissed my nuckels. "Ginny I love you so much, that I know what kind of stress you are under. So I thought that maybe you should wait a while to start training…It takes a lot out of you…Let me finish! But I can see you need some time to your self, after taking care of our family. So I will support you with this because I love you. Also on two conditions." He smiled as I smiled.

"Anything, go!" I said back. Thank you Merlin; now I can pay attention to what he says!

"One, You have to take care of your self and ask for help when you need it…no proud crap. And two, promise me one more child after this on…Not right away! Just let me know we will Try for a third…" He stroked my face.

Damn him he is good. I sat there and thought for a while. Then realized that this 3rd baby isn't going to be for a long while. I mean baby 2 is still in me! All he wants is to try in the future.

"Okay, I promise." I lean across the table and kiss his lips. "Only if we can figure out the sex!" I smile in triumph.

"Shit!" Harry says.

(A.N. Sorry this chapter took FOREVER. But I was having family issues. But I promise to put the next one up really soon! Review! Love from Louise.)


	6. Chapter 6 Week 20

Halfway into your pregnancy your baby's delicate skin is protected with a greasy, cheese-like coating called vernix caseosa. You may be able to feel your baby's first movements, also known as quickening. By now your baby may be about 6 1/3 inches (160 millimeters) long from crown to rump and weigh more than 11 ounces (320 grams).

~`Chapter 6~`

Week 20

"That's it! We are going on vacation!" My husband announced as he came through the fireplace.

"Yea, I am all for this. Why did you floo? Your not 21 weeks pregnant." I patted my very noticible, rock hard baby.

"Because" he threw six inches thick of parchment paper on my coffee table. "Every time I apparated, papers went flying. And it's starting to piss me off."

"Well I really wished you didn't, because that's my healer training homework!" I whined, kneeling to gather the work.

"I'm sorry love." He picked up his work and put it on the messy table.

"Well now it's on Teddy's work." I explained.

"Arg! Then where do I put this shit?" he exclaimed.

"Your study dear!" I shouted back.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Where are the boys?"

"In the back yard, playing." I said peeking out back.

"So that's why it's quiet" Harry said off in the distance from his study.

"Yes. So why are we going on vacation?" I asked trying to decide if I can eat another pumpkin roll with out Harry noticing.

"Because I need a break from work…and missions and people there." He ran down the stairs with a quill and a clean piece of parchment.

"Understandable. So when are we going? October? November?"

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Uh, No." I'm not sure if he is kidding or not.

"Why? I have two weeks PTO left, and I cannot stand it."

"Because Harry, we have a responsibility here. We are parents now, I'm in school, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, dinner with my mom Sunday, time with Teddy. We are not 22 anymore." I stroked his cheek.

"Okay, fine. But I want to leave Saturday. We are always at your parents for dinner, so we can skip it and leave Saturday. I want to visit a beach somewhere where it's warm." He smiled big.

Um sweetie our anniversary is on Saturday. And I need you to save your PTO for when the baby comes. We find out the sex tomorrow." I gave him my best smile.

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes I love you."

"Then why are you shooting this down? We will only be gone for a few days, Ron's on board, why aren't you?"

"So you have planned this with Ron?" I didn't know whether to be angry that he made plans for a vacation I was unaware of, or if I give in and allow Harry to do this be grateful that all I really have to do is the packing.

"Well, yea. It just got so stressful. And in 3 weeks we will have another two week mission." He didn't look me in the eyes.

There it is. The real reason…so I won't be so upset/worried while they're gone. "What! Again?" I sighed and sat in the chair.

"I know, but major bonus…and we need it right now. With the mortgage, and tuition, hospital bills, and we are going to have to put at least three kids through Hogwarts." He was kneeling besides me.

"two, Remus and Tonks left him money, and of course Andromeda will help out as well…" I sighed. He looked at me with puppy eyes that I love so much. So this is where James gets this look… "What ever, we do need a vacation."

Harry smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

"You do realize that when you and Ron get back from this mission Hermione will be almost 35 weeks pregnant…" Harry's face fell.

**the next day**

Once again, I am pant less on a half bench/bed with my ankles above my head. Hannah has a long stick and is under the sheet, taking exact measurements.

Harry is way above my head with Teddy and James.

"Okay, the baby is developing nicely…a little smaller than your records say with James, but healthy." She released the latch and my legs dropped unexpectedly and it made me jump.

She then pulled a planked to cover my lower half and pulled up my shirt thing to my belly. It seems a lot bigger from this angle.

She pulled out the sonogram thingy, and tapped it with her wand. Then put the unreasonable cold jelly on my tummy, and started to move it over my little budge. I shudder. I swear they keep it in an ice bath…

"Here it is, here's its head and look its sucking its thumb!...And you can count the toes…" we stopped and let James and Teddy count.

"Baby?" James asked pointing.

"Yes." I said back.

"So, do you want to know this sex?" Teddy now looked at Hannah with interest. "Of the baby?" She said noticing his intrigued look.

I looked at Harry, remembering our compromise…and said "Yes I want to know." I smiled and tried to see for my self at the little screen.

"Ok, well He's flashing every thing right at you. It's going to be a boy…I'm 100% sure." She giggled.

I smiled a Huge smile. But then I couldn't help but feel a tiny miniscule pin of jealousy of her girl, and how she got out of the Weasley curse…and here I'll have 3 boys…4 if you count Harry.

"See James? Your going to be a big brother!" Harry said, his eyes watered as he put James in his lap and pointed to our boy in the screen.

"Bruder." James pointed.

"He doesn't look like an alien anymore." Teddy said and we couldn't help but laugh.

**2 days later**

We decided to wait to tell the rest of the family the sex of baby boy until after we got back from vacation. We floo to a wizard head quarters in Spain, then took a train to a muggle resort.

When I told Hermione we were having a boy, she sobbed and cried…

"I wanted you to have a…a..girl so we can raise them together!" She then fell into my shoulder making the people we shared our cart with nervous. Ron then had to take her to the loo and calm her down.

She is due May 28, two months from now, and is stating to have doubts…poor Hermione.

After we got settled in, Ron and Harry had planned this stupid golf muggle thing that they are into these days, and left me and the kids with Hermione.

We took the time to unpack, relax in the hotel, and the ocean view. But all the boys cared about was the indoor pool. Our hotel is on a beach in Spain, and they want the pool. Tomorrow I am going to change that.

I honestly wanted to shop, and Hermione wanted to eat…so do I. We put James in a stroller telling him to not talk about or to muggles if he wants to go swimming later, and found a nice restaurant for lunch.

"Mama I want da wello crayon." James says reaching over my water across the table to reach for Teddy's crown. He grabs the blue out of Teddy's finger tips.

"Hey!" He yells taking it back. James throws a fit.

"That is blue not yellow James, and we don't reach across the table and take items out of peoples hands! We ask for them." I say putting James back in his booster seat. I look at Hermione who making faces.

"I knew bringing them to a muggle restaurant was a bad idea…"

"Wow." Hermione puts her hand on her tummy and presses. "She's really kicking." Although Hermione is looking off into the distance, I know she's talking to me.

"I know…it only gets more active." I say taking the crayon out of James' mouth. "Don't eat it!"

"Are we ready to order?" our waiter asks. Teddy smiles and looks at me. I nod and he lets the waiter have it.  
Teddy is a picky eater, so he wants his first on the adult menu cheeseburger, but with every thing on the side. He even asks for his cheese to be made into little squares on both sides of the bun.

Hermione ends up ordering chicken fingers and cheeseburger…with nothing on it. She wants them to make it with the cheese, and then scrape it off. She just wants the "essence of the cheese". But bring lots of pickles with juice on the side.

She is still having awkward cravings and can out eat Ron…this is saying something.

I just order the pasta and a Mac 'n cheese for James. The waiter looks a little stressed after taking our order and I realize that he will spit in our food. Sigh.

I see that James had knocked over teddy's water, and now we must call the waiter back over. I don't know why I didn't think to get Teddy's glass in a plastic cup too, but silly me I didn't know James would hit the glass of Teddy's who is sitting next to Hermione, diagonal from him.

Great now I have to pee.

"Hermione, I got to use the loo, watch Teddy, and bind him if you have to." I make my way over.

Walking back to the table I am so out of breath it's annoying. And now my jeans don't even come close to buttoning, and my shirts are to tight in the chest, which I know Harry doesn't mind, but its making others stair. Its time to pull out all my old maternity clothes.

As we pay for the food, I realize that Hermione finished off all of her meals, but the rest of James Mac and cheese, most of it ended on the floor rather his mouth and Teddy's. He only ate half, but its okay I assured him. But she didn't touch my pasta, because "I'm a big girl now and in the clean plate club". Harry and I have recently used this technique on James to try to get him to eat more. It worked for Teddy.

James just frowns and wanted to walk instead of riding in his stroller; making a scene that made all the snobby, judging muggles watch.

Hermione wanted to take the children to the hotel pool to swim, which was fine by me. She needed to be alone with James to prepare herself what motherhood is really like. This leaves me time to work on my Healer's training homework.

I sit up in our suite, Ron and Hermione's room is attached to ours, Teddy's and Harry's room by a bathroom, and pull out my homework. I have a lot of work to do if I am going to keep caught up. I opened my book in an attempt to study, but fell asleep.

About twenty minutes later I wake up to hear Harry and Ron coming back from a staff meeting.

"I want to go swimming to, not fair Hermione gets to go…" Ron bitched. I was not in the mood to listen to it today.

"Go then mate…care for my kids…I'll stay here with Ginny. If she's not down there, I think this means she wants to talk to me."

No I don't. I want to be left alone. I am tired and out of breath; always needing to pee, and would love some sleep.

"Okay mate. Have fun." Ron leaves his room, and Harry walks into ours. I'm lying on my stomach; which isn't dangerous just yet, pretending to be asleep.

With out saying anything to check if I was sleeping or not, I feel the bed weigh down and Harry climbing onto of me.

He starts to rub my back and oh boy this feels good. I let a moan slip. I hear him chuckle, and bends down and blows in my ear before devouring my neck.

I smile as I can feel Harry Jr. pressing into my back. I pushed my back against him, which really got him going. He moaned aloud, biting and kissing my neck more, traveling to my sensitive spot on the back of it. Making his way down further of my back.

I decide just to lie there, and let him have his way first. He pushes up my shirt and rubs, kisses and breaths on my back.

This releases all the tension in me from my rapidly expanding body.

His hands move around my body as far as he could to my belly. He stopped for a moment. Then he pulled my up like a dog, but gentle, so I was now sitting against him on the bed.

He wrapped his hands around our baby and put his chin on my shoulder; his erotic mood gone.

"I love both of you" he whispered.

"I know." I replied. I put my hands over his and sat there for a few minutes.

But soon, I couldn't ignore the sexual felling in my stomach, and I wanted, no needed to get off. So I leaned back pushing Harry against the head board and turned over. My turn.

This took him completely off guard, but he smiled and put his hands behind his head watching.

I started making my way down his chest, kissing as I went, feeling his goose bumps under my lips. I heard him moan again, so I decided now to rub my body against him, feeling Harry Jr. grow in response.

Keeping my mouth focused on his abdomen, I sneakily was able to undo his belt and zip open his pants. I then rubbed my hands once over his chest. Automatically, I swung my legs onto either side of him, into a straddle. This is getting harder and harder to accomplish, but I can make it work.

I started to unbutton his shirt and rubbed my pussy in circles over him making sure I elicited a groan out of Harry. After removing his shirt I placed my hands on the back of his neck, and positioned my lips just out of reach of his.

Unable to take any more, he crushed his lips to mine. We moved our mouths in sync together and his hands fell onto either side of my hips, pushing me harder onto his dick. I felt his cock harden beneath me, making my pleasure grow as it continued to rub against me in all the right places. I quickened my pace. Harry forced my mouth open with his tongue and began to battle for dominance.

I could tell when he started to become impatient when he savagely yanked my shirt off.

"No bra I see."

"Well, when you as pregnant as me, it just gets irritating in the Spanish heat." I moved my hand to cover one of his and guided it up to my tit, running it over the nipple. Harry moved both of his hands to my breasts and began to expertly squeeze them.

I and slipped one of my hands into his pants and stroking his cock. Then, Harry pinched my nipples and I let out a moan in reaction. "So…hot…"

I just nodded my head in response, unable to speak due to the pleasure coming from both grinding Harry and his hands that were playing with my breasts.

Not leaving Harry's eyes, I pulled down his boxers. I licked my lips in anticipation of his cock that sprang up before me. There was a slight wet spot on the top of it, where a bead of pre-cum lay. Ever so lightly, I licked it off, letting my tongue barely sweep across his head. In response Harry groaned.

"Ginny," he said in a tone that was both demanding and yet yearning.

I gave in and took his shaft in my hand and pumped it up and down quickly. Soon Harry was panting heavily. I stopped and removed my hands from him completely and lowered my mouth over his cock. I could hear him groaning louder and louder. Suddenly he pulled me away from him, keeping my lips a few inches away from his dick.

Harry then lied down flat on his back and I repositioned myself and resumed to straddle Harry. My pussy throbbed in agony from the need of him inside me. "Harry," I whimpered.

He positioned his cock at my entrance and forcefully entered. The pleasure that shot up me was instantaneous. The pit of my stomach grew warmer as I took control. I circled my pussy around his cock, creating new angles that sent waves of pleasure through my body. I raised my hands to his shoulders and looked into his eyes and I began to bounce on top of him.

We were both moaning out each other's names as our pleasures increased. I could feel the pressure building. I saw Harry's eyes move from my own to my breasts, knowing that he loved the way the jiggled when I fucked him. I arched my back, causing my belly and my chest to be closer to his face as they moved up and down with my body.

He kissed and rubbed my stomach until we both came…I was first, for the first time in a long time.

As I collapsed on his chest, I thought for a moment I could catch my breath. I was wrong. The door to Hermione and Ron's room opened and feet could be heard running. I jumped up and looked for some clothes as Harry magically shut the door. I decided that finding my undergarments was going to be hard, so just ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I then heard Teddy say, "Are you going swimming too?" which means Harry panicked and put on his swim trunks.

"Yea, I was, uh, coming to join you but you got back so fast." I could tell he was a little annoyed.

Later that evening we just ordered food to the room, and to the boys swimming again. This is why James was out like alight before ten; a new record.

Teddy was lying in the bed he's sharing with Teddy, trying to say awake, watching the TV.

James' snores broke the silence. "We should really do something about, if our boys ever share a room."

"James and Teddy won't ever, because our house has enough rooms." Harry replied at once from the bed.

Harry's not catching on. I smile. "No, sweetly. I mean, our other child."

Harry smiles and kisses me.

"Shh! You will walk the monster and Teddy." I whispered laughed, shifting so I could get under the covers of the bed.

Harry kissed my face thinking for a minute… "Ginny, were going to have…two boys."

"Three, we are helping raise Teddy." I said turning on my side, facing Harry.

"It's going to be a full house…"

"No, Harry, it's going to be a messy one."

He laughed at me.

It's obvious to tell that Harry now cannot focus, so he turns around in his chair like a school girl wanting to hear all the gossip.

"So we can start naming him right?"

"No, we can't Harry, I'm tired…" his face fell.

"Well...later then…"

"I love you." Then I closed my eyes.

"You too." Then I hear him scribbling again. Hermione is having a girl, and I'm having _another_ boy. I hope that this isn't the start of another family boy 'curse'.

((A.N. I know I skipped some… but I am trying to get stuff in with out getting it into one chapter…there is now way I could do 40 chapters of 40 weeks…it would become boring and I would run out of situations. Anyways, please review…fanfiction has made the button for reviewing a lot easier to find. See it? Please review. Or not. But I am writing this for you, so your input is welcome. Sorry long A.N. Love from Louise.))


	7. Chapter 7 Week 22

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Your baby is getting bigger and continuing to practice for extrauterine life. This week your baby has developed eyebrows! He weighs about 15 ounces (425 grams) and is 27.5 cms or 10.8 inches total length!

~`Chapter 7`~

Week 22

Oreo's and Chocolate Pudding

"Ginny, we got to stop. Your going to make me late…later for work." Harry gently pulled my arms off my neck.

I made my saddest face. "But why? Do you not want me anymore? Am I to fat for you!" I crossed my arms over my chest, still kneeling on the bed.

"No Love, I always _want_ you, but you haven't let me sleep all night or morning…and Gin, I'm tired, and worn out. I don't think my boys can handle it anymore right now." He laughed and kissed my nose.

I just pouted. He is right. I remember this stage with James, I was so horny and hot the entire day, for weeks. "Arg. Okay."

"Ginny tonight I promise…Just let me get to work." He said from the bathroom. "Or my lunch break." He said quietly not thinking I could hear him.

I smiled with glee, then frowned because I promised Hermione that on her day off to help her with the nursery today.

"So, are you aloud to tell me around where your mission is taking you?" asked loudly because he was in the shower.

"Uh…not exactly, but it's not to far…if that helps."

Not really, I thought.

"And, it's only for 16 days…" He said once again to make me feel better…Which it didn't. I can't seem to get enough of Harry lately, and I don't know what I am going to do not going to be able to cuddle with him at night.

Poor Ron, Hermione is due in a little under 10 weeks…That's kind of cutting it close.

"I know." I sighed. I looked at the clock and it told me that I should get James out of his jail cell, and feed him.

I listened and didn't hear him crying…so…I pulled back the shower curtains with every intent to make Harry v_ery_ late for work.

"Hey, we're here!" I yelled as James and I stepped through the fire place. "ouch" I said as I got on my knees to clean of my sooty son. Harry and I were a little...a…rough this morning.

"Good! I need help… painting…" I knew she was staring at all the crap I brought with me.

"Well, Teddy is not here to help with James, and I can't leave him alone with out destroying your house…" I waved my wand and all our 'luggage' disappeared to the upstairs.

"uh hu…"She replied.

"So what color are we painting the nursery?" I asked following her up the stairs.

"Well I want a yellow, and Ron wants a pink…so we are going with the yellow." She smiled back. "But I can't bend over to get the paint…so that's where you come in."

I looked at her like she was stupid. Then made a circular motion around my stomach. "And I can?"

"Yes! You can still kind of see your shoes and have slight more control over your magic…"

"Not much Mione" I giggled. I carefully, while concentrating hard, levitated the paint to the table Ron had obviously set up.

After about a half hour, I became increasingly bored…and needed some excitement. So I started to take paint and draw hearts…This was a bad idea…

"What are you doing!" Hermione had a cow. "I do not want hearts on my baby's walls! Oh, what have you done!"

"Please relax, we will paint over it…see? I wanted to have some fun. These fumes are getting to me and you're not saying anything…" I snapped back.

"I got these sent free and I'm not speaking much because I am worried sick out of my mind once again." She retorted, throwing her brush into the paint and spattering it everywhere…

I could either be major mad, or laugh at how we both now are wearing yellow dots. I put down my brush and sat on the floor. Hermione joined me.

"I'm scared too."

"It's another three week mission…and last time I just found out I was pregnant, now I am very pregnant…" she sighed and looked at her hands.

I laughed at her. "Me too! Look they'll be okay…it's just the no communication thing that bothers me."

"And the fact that I am 7 months along." She wiped away the tears I didn't see form from her eyes.

I decided that the subject needed to be changed. "So have you picked out a name yet?"

This lightened her mood. "Well we have narrowed it down to two names…Lydia and Rose…we almost went with Molly, but then it would be tacky because of Percy and Audrey…considering we don't like it to much."

"Yea I see. So which one is yours?" I asked considering have a new neice.

"Lydia Jane." She smiled at her tummy.

"And Ron wants Rose?" I asked.

"Yep, I love that one too, so I guess it will all depend what she looks like when she gets here." We sat in silence…it was quiet…too quiet.

"So, when do you have Teddy next?" She asked.

This is becoming a touch topic. The more Teddy is with us, the lonelier and upset Andromeda is. Although she never says anything, and probably won't, we notice every time Teddy comes to stay with us for a week.

So Harry and I have been talking and have decided that although we both love Teddy very much, he should spend as much as he can with Andromeda. So now the arrangement is that we have teddy every other weekend, and when ever he wants to visit.

His grandmother really appreciated it, even though it hurt; he still comes over if Andromeda needs to go to the store and we take him to the Weasley house for Sunday dinners, because he loves Bill's kids. But he knows that Harry and I are here for him always.

"The weekend Harry gets back." I smiled a small smile. It's been very quiet since we brought Teddy home after vacation, explaining the situation. Now I have to spend most of my time entertaining the fireball of energy I have to call my son.

"That will be nice, I assume you will need it after all this time with James." Just as if on cue he walked in with white netting in his hands.

"Hey, how did you get out?" I asked as he came and sat in my lap.

"Hole. Come see!"

We followed him out into the loft, and sure enough, he had gouged a hole using some sharp end of a train. Well, I am sending a strongly worded letter to this manufacturer.

I sighed, and wondered how mad I can suddenly get.

After James had his bath, a munch needed bath mind you because he got into the paint…Hermione was mad…and I put him into bed, I sat down and had a bowl of ice cream.

It was already going on 11:00 and Harry wasn't even home from work. This isn't a good thing; especially if he hasn't owled yet.

I finish off my bowl, and the rest of the container, and decided that I was hungry again. But soon realized that there was nothing good in the pantry. I must head to the market with better taste tomorrow.

As I was licking the inside of my container, as far as my tongue would reach, a pop goes off and Harry aparates into our living room.

I jump. "Uh hi. You're home a little late. A call or owl would've been nice…"

"Yea, big meeting before the mission-" He smiled. "Have you been licking the ice cream container again?"

Uh oh. I have been caught! Lie! "Phbt. No. So how long did your meeting last?"

"Your changing the topic love." He walked closer.

"So are you, husband." He placed his hands on my sides and started kissing my nose and my chin. Then worked his way down my neck then back up to my ear.

"The evidence is all over your angelic face." He whispered, sending shivers down my spine and a warmth between my legs. I wasn't hungry any more.

Harry then carried me into our bedroom where he put me on the center of our bed. He crawled until he was hovering over me.

I reached up and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled… "Yum, chocolate."

Then he then started to slide his old t-shirt off my pregnant body. He focused on my stomach and my breast, making sure that he caught my nipples which were over sensitive today. He nipped and sucked at them then made his way to my hips where he then removed his boxers I was wearing…I now realize that I rarely wear my own clothes to bed…

***Fireworks, and roughly 30 minutes later***

"Wow" was all I said.

"I know right?" He said rolling off me.

"Thanks for the distraction, and wearing me out."

"You're welcome dear."

"But Harry, still no excuse as to why you are so very late." I sighed and turned on my stomach and placed a pillow between my legs.

"I told you. Because we leave soon, we needed to do last minute preparations." He yawned.

I huffed. "I Love you."

"Love you too." He said kissing my hair.

I cuddled into my covers more, and watched the clock until I fell asleep.

An hour later I woke up sweating. So I kicked off the covers and scooted away more from harry, trying to cool down.

Ten minutes later, I was not getting any cooler. So I did the only reasonable thing a pregnant woman should do. I rolled over and started tapping my husband.

"Harry." Tap tap.

"Harry!" Tap tap.

"HARRY!" shove.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I'm hot."

"I know babe, you always are…" he said sleepily.

"No, like really _hot_."

"Ginny we just had sex."

"NO, I'm burning up!" I snapped.

He sighed and rolled over. He sat up and dead walked across the room and fliped on the switch to our ceiling fan above our bed.

"Thank you."

"urg." Was his response. He crawled back to bed and turned away from me.

This helped for three more hrs. The clock said 4:23, and this time my stomach was rumbling.

I was so hungry that I didn't know what to do…I sighed and walked out of our bed. I went upstairs to check on James…sound asleep.

I went to the kitchen and looked around. What sound good? Chocolate? Most definitely. Pudding? You bet! Oh I know chocolate pudding! But we don't have any….I listened to my sleeping husband in the other room.

It's much to late for a pregnant lady go to the market at night. So…

Tap. Tap. "Harry."

Tap. Tap. "Harry!"

"Yes Dear?" he said.

"I'm hungry…"

It was silent and he said, "And?"

"We don't have any chocolate pudding." I tried not laugh at the situation. I climbed into bed again.

Harry groaned. "Ginny, its four bloody in the morning! Can't this wait? I got to work!" he said.

"Sure. Let your wife and unborn son starve…" I smiled in triumph.

"Be right back" He grunted and slipped on pants and a t-shirt.

"Love you!" I yelled.

"Yea Yea." And apparated away.

As he left, Oreo's sounded delicious. And I knew we had those….oops too late, he already left. I smiled and got up and grabbed the package.

After 20 minutes Harry came back with chocolate pudding. He walked into the bedroom, stared at me and my Oreos, and looked furious.

"Here's your pudding love."

"Oh, I'm not hungry anymore. I found Oreos." I smiled

"I love you so much Ginny, but right now you are not my favorite person." He fell face forward on the bed.

"Teach you not to call when late." I said and dipped my Oreo in my pudding. I suddenly realized that I will probably gain more weight with this baby than with James…


	8. Chapter 8 Week 23

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

If you turn on the music and sway to it, the since of movement for him is well developed by now and have feel you dance. He's 11inches and just over 1lbs. You can see him squirm under your clothes. Your baby can also hear what you hear, but not quite at the same level.

`~Chapter 8~`

Week 23

"Hermione's pregnancy is going to kill her…or maybe even me…"

I am lying flat on my back at 7am with my son lying on his side staring at me. I smile back and keep trying to see if I can feel our other son kick on the outside where I am feeling it very much on the inside. I keep feeling it on my upper left side, which is good because that means he is starting to turn down. Oh found it! "James feel quick! Give me your hand!"

"Huh?" He sits up and I take his hand and place it over my side. I press a little and he smiles.

"Mama, you poked me." He giggled and pressed his hand again.

"That's your baby brother."

"That's bruder?" He looks up at me with excitement.

"Yep, and soon he will be in my arms for you to meet."

"I can't wait to me him. Oh mama, he stopped." He looked sad and replaced his hands with his head.

"Because he's sleeping, like you won't!" I begin to tickle his tummy.

**Later that day at my mothers**

"Ginny, do you see the smoke just off those hills?" my mother asks standing in front of the kitchen window.

"Mama, ookie?" James walks into the room.

"No, you have had two already." He pouts, and I ignore him to see what my mother was talking about.

"Mammie, ookie?" James asks by pulling on her dress.

"Sure pudding." She hands him another one. James' face lights up.

"Tank you!" and he walks back into the room.

"Mum, if you keep this up he's not going to eat tonight, let alone sleep."

"Oh Ginny, that's my job."

"Okay, so what's with the smoke over here?" I asked shaking my head realizing that when it comes to parenting my child, I will lose to my mother when my kids will ask for anything.

"Well, your father says that is a ministry Auror team." She knew that this would catch my attention.

"Really?" I can feel my face light up.

"Yea and I am not aloud to say that my son and son-in-law are there, so I won't say anything. Especially that they are safe. Which is not a method of communication by patroness. That I am not supposed to tell you." My mother smiles and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't hear anything." I smiled back. My mother went into the other room to be with James. It's nice to have dinner where it's just going to be the four of us. I told Hermione that James and I were going bonding shopping. Sucker.

As I sat there staring out at the smoke, I had this urge, if you will to go out side. "Be right back!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me.

At first I sat on the porch swing. But I still felt the need to be closer. So I waddled down the hill and up the second. It took me way to long to do this, so I just told myself it was because of my baby.

I stood on the second hill, which was slightly higher. I could see the smoke arising from the other hill, coming out of a hole in the ground, but no tents or people.

Of course there was an invisible shield, and that I couldn't see them. It was a top secret, dangerous mission. But it was pulling me there. You know like you read in those vampire books, where that wolf imprints on people.

I know that soon Harry will be home, and I will have him forever, but there is just something about knowing where he is during his work. Also knowing that he could probably see me.

I sighed. They were still a mile away; and it would be so incredibly stupid to walk any closer, so I just sent a patroness to him, saying I loved him.

I then decided to sit down and lean back on my arms to watch the sun go down. Waiting for a reply. I suddenly felt 15 years old again, like I just sent an owl saying, I love you reply by checking the boxes; yes/no.

It wasn't too long before I got Harry's back saying he loved me too. He misses me and wants me to tell Hermione that we are safe. But, he needs me to go back to mum's and tell no one. It's not smart or safe to be this close.

Then the anger and married feelings came back into view and wanted to know why he was bossing me around again. Oh right. I'm six months pregnant. I rolled my eyes and waved; then proceeded back to my mum's for dinner.

**early the next morning…I mean so gosh darn early**

"Ginny! Ginny! Where are you?" A shrieking voice comes to my ears. I jumped from fright just as my bedroom door shoved open.

I instantly grabbed my wand and said "luminous" it was Hermione. I suddenly could see myself banging her head against the bed frame until she stopped moving…morbid mind I have…

"What the fuck Hermione!" I started taking deep breaths and swung my legs over the bed.

"Ginny! I'm having contractions! Oh I can feel them! It's to soon, way to soon!" She comes to me and puts my hand on her stomach.

"Contractions? Really? Are you sure it's just not gas?" I thought this was weird so I grabbed my Healers Training book, and flipped through it. OH this reminds me that I need to study for my final next week…

"Ow Yes! The book never lies! I have all the symptoms and…I just…I need to go to St. Mungo's!" she started throwing cloths at me.

Me, still in the shock of having Hermione burst into my home, hears James crying upstairs. Sigh.

"Damn it Hermione! I have jams and no one to watch him! Why didn't you go to mum?" I Got up and started for the door.

Hermione started to cry. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do, Ron's not here and…"

Now I feel bad. "No, I'm sorry, we'll just take him with us. We'll owl my mum if you really are in labor, okay?" She nodded as I flipped on the hallway light and made my way up stairs.

James was screaming until I picked him up from his crib. He then stopped and said "mama". Such a mama's boy.

I then quickly grabbed toys for him and made our way to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungo's.

"Um, excuse me! I am having a bay here!" Hermione yelled when we arrived. I looked at the clock on the wall, it says 4:14. Great.

The healers gathered towards her, asking hundreds of questions. When she told them she wasn't due until May, and its April 1, George's birthday, they were a little…edgy? I'm not sure how to explain their change in pace.

They got her into a room, and said that the maternity healer would be in shortly.

We had been setting there for twenty minutes, not saying anything. This is a scary time, and I don't know how to handle this. So I just held James, who refused to sit still.

"Um, Ginny I don't know how to tell you this…" She was trying not to laugh, probably because James was playing beautician with my hair. "But um, I think the contractions stopped."

"Ow! James!" I tried to gently pull his hands off. So I stopped up and put him in my chair. "What!"

"I haven't had a contraction since they have put me in my room-"

"Ah, hello Mrs. Weasley. What seems to be the problem? I hear you are having contractions?"

"I thought I was but…not so much any more…" She didn't look at me. I was pissed. I knew what they were and wasn't smart enough to figure out this first. I rolled my eyes. These were just-

"Braxton Hicks contractions." The healer said taking off her gloves. "These are very normal as you come close to your due date. Your body is just preparing yourself for labor. Now that you know what these feel like, you can tell the difference from the real ones."

"How? The books said-"

"Because they are going to hurt a whole hell of a lot worse Hermione!" I interrupted the healer who just opened her mouth to answer. I was starting to loose my cool.

"Yes, I wouldn't phrase it like that, but they will hurt more, and would be much closer together."

Hermione gulped. "oh" was all she said. After taking her home and reassuring Molly that no, Hermione wasn't in labor, it was six in the morning, and I was pissed and tired. Not to mention I had a cranky almost two year old babbling to me.

So I put him into my bed, and tried to unsuccessfully sleep. Tomorrow we are going to mom's for George and Fred's birthday, so hopefully George can wear him out then. I can't wait until Harry gets home…


	9. Chapter 9 Week 24

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Your baby is growing steadily and gained about 4oz since last weeks. That puts him over a pound. He's almost a foot long, and wills start to fill out soon. Brain is growing quickly and taste buds are continuing to develop as well as the lungs. His skin is still translucent but will change soon.

`~Chapter 9~`

~Week 24~

"Happy Fabulous Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday George and Fred….! Happy Birthday to YOU!" Every one belted on the last note, and I now know why Professor Flitwick never had any of the Weasley's in his choir.

"And how old are you turning today Fred?" My mother asked as gathered plates and napkins around the table.

"Five!" He gave a cheesy smile and held up his hand to show. His mother gave him a kiss.

"And how old are you today George?" Angelina asked.

"Too old" Everyone laughed on the out side, but inside we all were hurting. It was Fred Sr. Birthday too, and if all had ended well with the war, he too would be 28. My mother smiled at him. George looked down at his cake with 28 candles and wrote 'Fred' in the icing.

It is still a touchy subject with all of us, but mostly for mum and George. Sure we can talk about it, it has been eight years since it happened, but let's not test it today.

"So when do I get to open my presents?" Fred asked all excited.

"What presents? We didn't get you any…" Hermione spoke.

"We did! Dom go get them!" Victoire announced. "Haha. See I am still older than you." She stuck her tongue at Fred and went into the living room.

"But I'm older than all of you!" Teddy ran after her.

"Presents?" James asked. "Me too!" He tried to climb out of my lap and onto the floor.

"No, not for another few weeks…James, sit still!"

All of these conversations happened with in ten seconds…I love my huge family…If only you can imagine how loud it is at the Burrow.

"Well, your mother and I didn't get you any presents, but we can open Uncle Bill's after dinner-"

"yes you did, because you love me!" Fred said to George.

"We can't hid anything from you can we." Angela snuggled Fred.

And you won't believe who burst threw the door, shocking everyone including James.

"I hope you haven't cut the cake with out us." Ron burst threw the door.

"Every one jumped up and went to greet them."

"Here Fred I brought you the presents-Uncle Ron! Harry!" Victoire dropped the bags and ran with the rest of the family to greet them. I stood back and let James down. There was no way to get through with 20 people all greeting them at the door way.

I made a romantic sexy I missed you face with my husband, that he shared right back. We held a glaze until James reached him by crawling on the floor.

"Dada." Harry picked him up.

"Hey bud!"

"MOVE!" Hermione passed through and ran to Ron, their lips meet in a heated embrace. It got silent and awkward very fast.

"Ahem" Arthur said.

"When you get back" "why are you here" "Is this aloud" was all that could be heard.

"Well we didn't want to miss George, Fred, and Fred's birthdays now would we?" Harry answered, and that's all that mattered.

"Yea, there's still cake right? Or did Hermione eat it all" Ron said stupidly as Hermione smacked him.

They laughed and cut the cake, forgetting about dinner.

After opening the presents, George, Bill, and Charlie, took all the kids on a midnight hike threw the woods, after getting clearance from Harry and Ron. James took the lead and clung to George. It is apparent that out of his 5 uncles, George is his favorite.

Percy and Audrey were in the living room asleep. Twin girls must be tiring.

"So, why are you home early?" I asked eating my third piece of chocolate cake. I don't care…its good.

"Are you back?" Hermione's face lit up.

"No we have to be back in about an hour." Ron said rubbing her back.

"We are 'checking' the area. They don't know we are here actually. That's all we are aloud to say; but we should be home in less then a week." Harry put his head on my shoulder.

"Well good, I don't know how much longer I can take being in our home alone Ronald."

"Yea your son is driving me up the wall with questions." I finished my last bite.

"Well we are very glad you stopped by." My mother was up and cleaning again.

"Molly, this can wait, we have the whole family here tonight…" Arthur complained. "How often does that happen?"

Ron and Hermione were off in their own little world, and Harry noticed. He ran his hands down my stomach and between my legs. That's all it took.

"Oh crap. I think I left my oven on at home!" I stood up. Harry looked at me and caught on.

"Oh, Gin, not again?" Harry said getting up too.

"I just don't know how to do it effectively with the muggle way." My mother looked genially concerned.

"Ginny how can you be so irresponsible! Go! Harry you to; show her how to work it! Hurry back though!" She said shooing us with her towel. I flooed to our house as Harry apparated.

He met me in our living room and we were instantly all over each other.

His hands ran up and down my sides. Felling very rough and un moisturized, must remind him to use more, but focus! Ah he feast on my neck, I can feel my knees starting to give away.

Then his lips crashes down on mine. God I did need this. He moved his hands once again under my top but this time, pulled it over my head; I moaned out as he then ran his hands over my chest. My breasts have been so sore lately and I needed them to be felt.

I moaned and felt my core begin to soak, Harry stopped for a moment only to take his boxers off reveling a massive erection waiting for me. "I have missed you so much Gin."

Truth was, I missed him so much to. Not just sexually; but emotionally. I was so glad that we were about to connect as one again, and to finally feel complete. He went back working on my neck as I moved my fingers up and down his chest, as he moved us to the couch.

Excitement build in me as we were going to do 'it' on my favorite place…I feel 17 again.

He pushed me back down on my back as he got onto of me. I gasped in shock when I felt his hand on my panties tugging them down. I arched my hips up and pulled them down. I moaned as I felt Harry slip a finger into me, his finger pumping into me as his thumb rubbed my clit. He hasn't done this in forever, but I was already at a total high.

He pulled out and spread my legs and he breathed. I we made a loving connection as I wrapped my long legs around him "Go for it." I whispered into his ear smiling and making him moan into my hair.

He didn't waste anytime he trusted right into me, we both shouted in pleasure. He started to pump in and out going faster each thrust. It wasn't long until I came on him- dick still inside me, and I hardly ever come first. I love being pregnant. But Harry didn't stop yet.

He picked my hips up and pushed himself deeper in me. I felt him cum but he still didn't stop. He moved back onto of me "Gin-" he breathed. He said as he pumped in me "Ginny!" He trusted harder in me and I felt another orgasm coming.

"Harry" I moaned, feeling the baby inside me move…weird…He said sweat dripping off his forehead and onto my breast. He let out a loud moan and it wasn't long until we both came on each other. We lied there naked and sweating as we tried to catch out breaths.

I could see flying broomsticks, and feel my cheeks flushed. Harry looked at me and smile, and kissed my lips.

I was still in total shock. This was new technique, and was slightly concerned on where he learned it. He laid his head on my chest, and I pet his sweaty head.

"Ginny?"

"Mhm?"

"I can feel the baby."

"Me too."

"I love you"

"And I love you." I closed my eyes to rest for a second…

"Ginny?"

"yes?"

"We better get going back to your mum's…she's going to start to wonder..." Harry cuddled closer to me.

"But I've missed you" I turned and started kissing him again. He kissed me back then pulled away, getting off the couch. "It's been twenty minutes...we have to go. James and everyone else will be back, and it's a birthday party. Plus Ron and I need to go." He pulled his shirt over his head and handed me my jeans. I sighed. What a mood killer. I tried to wiggle back in my jeans.

"This is getting harder by the day…" he smiled at me and decided to help…..

o.O

"I was wondering when you would be back. Have fun with you sex?" Hermione said a little pissed.

"We weren't doing it." I turned from her with Harry on my tail, outside by the bon fire Percy and Charlie started. "Well Harry's fly is down and you have a huge hickey on you neck."

I was mortified. Hermione laughed.

"Well, we were just…I mean…I don't have to give you and excuse, he is my husband and I missed him!" I snapped as she kept laughing.

We followed her outside to the fire pit. Harry was giggling too.

"Shut your mouth" I tried to fix my hair to hide my hickey.

"Yes dear…"

"And when you get home, we are going to have to have a little talk about earlier. As in where did you lean that? Your secretary?" I teased.

But Harry got defensive. "No, guys talk and we shared, and I thought I would try, you know with you being pregnant and all-"

"Relax! I was kidding. Jeez." I took his hand and we found James, who immediately climbed into Harry's lap. We listened to George tell some stories about times they got away with trouble and mum never knew. I loved the fact that we were all hear, but it saddened my heat to know that in a few minutes time, Harry would be gone for a few more days. Leaving me once again with our child and Hermione. Gulp.


	10. Chapter 10 Week 25

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Your baby measures about 13 ½ and weighs about a pound and a half. Your baby is also growing more hair with hits own color and texture.

`~Chapter 10~`

25 Weeks

"Blood Baby Shower…Literally"

I woke up this morning to the smell of bacon...yum...but no eggs. Thank good ness Harry has been paying attention about my personal issues with eggs. It's about 8:30, and I am alone in my bed. Something that hasn't happened in a long time. But there is talking out side my door, disturbing my peace. Well since I am up and it sounds like my mother, I must awake to see what's going on.

I rolled out of bed and threw on a robe I foolishly tried to tie.

"Good morning Ginny." My mother sat on the couch watching a cartoon with James. Harry was leaning against the wall smiling, no…smirking.

"Um, hello Mum. I didn't know you were going to be here." I walked over to the plate waiting for me at the counter. It was next to a picture from this mornings Profit. It was me again, only some random guy was behind me as I stood at an ice cream counter with James and teddy. Now the head line said, Not Potter's baby?

"Ugh. Are you fucking me!-"

"Ginny!"

"Kidding! All I wanted to do was buy my kids some ice cream and because some creeper was standing to close, they suddenly think that I cheated on Harry? What happened to the prophet, it's like some celebrity magazine now..."

"Yes I saw, and I was discussed." My mother reassured me. "But that's not why I am here."

Harry was in fits of giggles now.

"What's so funny sperm donor?" I snapped.

He just kept smiling.

"Ginny focus. You are in lots of trouble."

"How?" I asked obviously missing something.

Remember how at Christmas you agreed to plan and do something for Hermione?

I racked my brain. but nothing was coming to mind...my mother kept glaring, so I thought harder...Christmas...new jewelry, a dishwasher, a runaway pet, a fire, a trip to St. Mungo's, but I cant think of anything..."OH MY GOD!" I DIED.

"Yes exactly… and what's tomorrow Ginny?" She looked disapproving.

"Hermione's baby shower." I had 100 percent completely forgotten.

"I cannot believe that you forgot. How can you? Merlin Ginny, and here I was thinking that you had forgot to invite me and was planning this shindig all by yourself and to find out that you haven't planned at all! You should be ashamed. So, keep eating, and I will get Audrey over here to help."

I choked on my food. My Mum said that Audrey was coming over here…to help? Mum hates Audrey! Well not hate, but completely cannot stand to be around her.

You see, Percy was married to Penelope. Until she became workaholic and they started quarrelling. Long story short, Secretary Audrey was there to help Percy, and ended up pregnant with twins! So Percy and Penelope were divorced within weeks and Audrey became part of the family. Six months later, Lucy and Molly were born. Mum loves the girls but isn't too fond of Audrey.

"Yes, she is an excellent planner and organizer, and is quick on her feet." She then apparated out of my house, and Harry burst out into full laughter, just as James popped out of his high chair and into my lap.

I looked at Harry, full of scare and shock, and pick up James…He stopped laughing. "Did…did he just aparate?" I look at my husband and then back to my son.

"I think so…" Harry came closer to James, who just sat smiling.

"Um, we need to stop this before he is old enough to get into trouble, or know how to aparate to different places." I was now holding James in a death grip.

"I'll call Hermione. She'll know what to do." Harry reached for the phone on the wall.

"NO! Mum and Audrey are coming! Take James to her, don't bring her here!" I handed him over, leaving Harry confused for a moment, but decided to go along with it.

"Okay, I'll take him to Ron's. Hopefully Hermione will quit asking about the shower." He started to giggle again.

"Wait, you remembered? She never said anything to me!" I snapped back.

"Yes, well I thought this will be more fun. Plus I made her think that this was a surprise shower."  
He smiled goofily, grabbed James' diaper bag and left.

I sat there in disbelief. "I'm screwed."

"Yes you are." Audrey came in holding Lucy…or Molly. Mum wasn't far being holding the other twin. Eventually I am going to figure out a way to tell them apart. They acted and looked too much alike.

"Where did James go?" My mother sat Molly down on the floor to play with Lucy.

"James is apparating around the house…so Harry took him to Hermione to see if she could put a stop to it."

"Oh, Ginny there's nothing to worry about. Some advanced toddlers tend to do these things. Ron did all the time. I just used a spell and took it off when he was 11, before school. He never knew." She acted like this was something I should already know about and that I was silly for being concerned.

"Ok, Mum. What ever, we need to get this planned." I pulled out a quill.

Audrey was already on it with her binder and planning supplies.

"Ok as far as guest, we are inviting the entire female side of the family, aunts ect. Her mother…" Shit. I forgot Hermione's mum was muggle.

"What about her?" I asked concerned.

"I'll spell her invite so she will think she knew about this party weeks ago, along with her cousins and aunts. It's fine. Also, I pulled some strings and we can get a room at Three Broom Sticks in Hogsmead." She checked her muggle cell phone and nodded her head. "And as long as we pay a 100galleon rush fee, we can have the Three Broom Sticks caterer there in too. So that puts the guest list at…75 people, and assuming one present per two people, and cards with money, three gift tables will be suitable…." I stared at her and my mother in disbelief.

"This is why I called Audrey." My mother told me sipping some tea I didn't even notice.

James' shower was at my mothers. She did the cooking, and it was mostly family and my teammates.

"I've already bought the crib and furniture" My mother said again.

"Well, I helped painted…I guess I can make her a tip book of all the things to expect when the baby gets here that no one tells you, and some money of course."

"Sounds good; now all we need are decorations, and a way to get Hermione there with out her knowing. I am sure she will suspect it because she's due in three weeks, but that's what we get for forgetting her shower." Ah, I just remembered why I didn't care for Audrey much either….she's a bitch that just scoffed at me.

We then spent the rest of the afternoon buying pink shower items, and outfits. I'm sure Hermione will end up exchange them all, because if she doesn't do I it herself then it isn't' right.

"Hey, so you made it back in one piece I see." Harry kissed me as I came through the fireplace. I placed all the decorations and bags at the floor. I looked over to see James looking clearly constipated.

"What's wrong with our kid" I picked him up. Ugh, not going to be able to do this much longer…

"He's been trying to aparate all day. But he can't. Hey did you know that Ron used to have this problem to?"

"Yes, my mother informed me this morning." I plopped on the couch letting my rest on the coffee table. James crawled off me and on to the floor.

Harry decided to then kiss my neck from behind. It feels nice but I am so not in the mood.

So I turn away and He gets all defensive.

"What did I do?" He sighed.

"Nothing. I just am edgy today." I stared at my swollen feet and, feeling depressed. I prayed silently for sleep to come. Harry can bathe James tonight….

I wake up early next morning to Harry rubbing my feet. I am in my own bed. Oh I hope he didn't carry me. I am getting so fat now.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Six. Sun's about to rise."

I glanced at the alarm clock and noticed that it said April 8, 6:02am. Fantastic.

"Your mum and Audrey picked up the decorations for the shower already."

"Great….so my job is what…Get Hermione to Hogsmead with out her knowing there's a party?" I rolled over.

"Yes". Then he decided to work his way up my body, and I realized that this morning isn't going such a bad day after all.

I kissed my son, and husband good bye, and stepped into the fireplace to floo to Hermione's. Her house is starting to fall apaprt. And when I say fall apart, I mean look cleaner than my house has ever been before, but for Hermione's standards, it was an utter mess. I know this because she was yelling at Ron for living a ring mark on the table after having breakfast.

"Um did I come at the wrong time?" I pulled out my dusting brush and brushed the suit of my clothes…I would use my wand but it thinks I am trying to clean myself with water. Stupid hormones.

"No, Ron was just being a slob again…"

"You didn't realize this when we were dating? You were in my room a hundred thousand times. Surely you know I like a little dust particles on some items." He apparated away.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Your place. I thought it would be good for him to get fathering practice with James and Teddy. So we are shopping for boy clothes? What's wrong with James? Also I want to look for some more…"

"Uh, yes. I just love to shop and with another baby on the way, it's an excuse. Plus I needed a child free day." I hope she bought it. I really hate shopping if I don't have a purpose. Christmas last year was a bitch.

"Ok then, if you say so. Ugh, Lydia or Rose is really kicking today." She adjusted her back.

"Um are you sure they are contractions? You're due in a couple weeks Mione." I said concerned. That's what my labor pains stared out with James; just an aching back and excessive kicking.

"No, she should be baking for at least a few more weeks." She smiled. I don't know if it was at me or the baby, but I stepped into the fireplace anyways.

We arrived at the Three Broomsticks, and instead of everyone yelling "Surprise!" like they were supposed to, Audrey, Mum and Fleur were fighting in a circle and everyone around them were watching. Hermione's mum and aunts were standing awkwardly on the side.

"Mum!" Hermione yelled. "Why are you here?" She waddled over to her; taking notice of Congrats banners, and said…"Is this shower for me?" It went quiet.

"Ze? Tause of your fiting, Zey arrived, and you ruined ze party! Now eet is not a zurprise!" Fleur snapped.

"Surprise!" Victoire shouted, and everyone followed. Hermione beamed. I knew she loved the attention.

"Here Mione, let me take the trash" My Mum has been trying to show up Hermione's mum the entire day. After learning that mum and Audrey were fighting about what time we were getting here, Audrey was quiet, and just sat like a guest with Angela. And Hermione's mum was trying to do everything, clearly hurt she wasn't involved with planning her only Childs shower; as is her right. But mum, being mum had to run everything, so they were fighting on who could do the most for Hermione.

"No, its ok, I have already started picking it up. Please SIT Molly, you have been on you feet all afternoon. How are you feeling dear?" She then directed her attention to Hermione so mum couldn't say anything more.

"Well at least let me take it down stairs to the shoot Jane." Molly said.

Hermione began to become irritated. "No, I'll take it! You too just need to sit here and get along because I don't want to deal with stress on my very important day! Thanks for the gifts!" She snatched the trash bags and headed for the door.

"Ooh. Look at all the toys! And stupid diapers and clothes." Victoire said with the other children gazing longingly on the table. Dominique was sneaking the crackers off the rest of the plates when fleur wasn't looking.

"I want a girl so badly." I said to fleur. Next to Hermione, she was a good sister-in-law.

"I know. I want my boy. Bill really needs him" She said but was cut off by a blood curdling scream. It was Hermione's.

The race was on. Both my mum and Jane raced to the door to see what's wrong. I was close behind. Jane won.

"OW!" Hermione said. She was hanging awkwardly on the bottom two steps, and the wall; grasping the wall.

"Oh, god she's bleeding!" Jane screamed. "We need to get her to the hospital!"

"Well take her St. Mungo's."

"What the hell is that?"

"My hospital!" Hermione was yelling and holding her stomach. "Oh no, my baby." She was in tears, along with the rest of the party.

This is not good. Oh no. Bleeding is never a good thing. I was scared for her, and what loosing the baby could mean.

"Ok, well then yes. Mione, baby, can you move at all?" Jane asked.

Hermione pulled a little, and said "Shit! NO!"

"I'll levitate her. Fleur! Make a table a cot or caring device now!" My mum took order. Fleur nodded. "Audrey! You take kids and rest of the party else wear. Ginny, take all the gifts home and let Ron know! Fleur, After I put Hermione on the stretcher thing, Floo with her to St. Mungo's, and I'll aparate with Jane. Everybody go now!"

Scared to death, and tears in my eyes, I started to gather all the gifts together. I prayed that I had some control and made my purse a little bigger. IT worked. SO I packed all the gifts in, and explained to the waiters at Three broomsticks what's going on. They will not give us a refund on the food, so ill have to come back and get it later.

"Harry! Ron!" I screamed the minute I got home.

The were laughing at the kids, but stopped when they saw me.

"What's wrong what is it?" Harry asked concerned, looking me over.

"It's Hermione." Ron's face feel. "She fell down the stairs and is really hurt. Mum and Jane are taking her to St. Mungo's." Ron sat back on the couch, blank.

Harry went over to talk to him.

"Hi mama." James came to me.

"Hey baby, do you and teddy want go play at Mammies?" I asked.

"Yes!" Teddy answered for us.

"Ok, then put your shoes on."

"I got to get there!" Ron stood up.

"Yes you do, but you need to be calm! You need to relax so Hermione can. Okay?" Harry was soothing him.

"I'll drop off the kids, and meet you there." I kissed Harry and floo with the kid to mums. I let them run off and waved to Audrey, Percy, George, and Angela. Promised to owl them later, and went to meet everyone else at the hospital.

When I got there, Jane, and my mum had blood on their hands, and were waiting in the waiting room with Harry, Bill and Fleur. My father is working, but mum says he will be here soon.

"Any news?" I knew this wasn't a good thing because mum or Jane was not in there with them. All we her were Hermione's screams. Harry flinched. This is what is must have sounded like when she was in the Malfoy manner.

"No, they took one look at her and took her in. Ron had to fight to be let in with her. So we are all out here waiting." Mum answered.

"My hands are dirty." Jane said randomly.

Mum cleaned them for her.

"Thank you. Magic is very interesting." Jane was on her phone talking to Hermione's dad.

Harry took me in his arms and I just laid on his chest; listening to his heart beat. And then felt our son kicking in me.

Twenty minutes later, Ron comes out and says "It's a girl". He was smiling, ear to ear.

"They had to do an emergency c-section, but they are sure that Hermione will be okay. She's under right now, but they are taking the baby to be checked out, but she looks healthy.

We all stood up and hugged Ron, excited that a new Weasley was in the world, sooner than we though.

(A.N. Long wait, I know. But was it worth it? I have just finished the next chapter and will wait about a week to put it up so I can get an honest feed back. This one was hard to write, but I did it. Thanks for all of my subscribers/followers. You mean a lot to me. God bless and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. But don't worry, I'll put up one more chapter before then. As always, Love from Louise.)


	11. Chapter 11 Week 25 Continued

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Chapter 11

25 Weeks Still

~`Rose Lydia Weasley, and Lack of Sleep for the Potters~`

April 8, 2006

As I sat there and watched Hermione being swarmed with people and our family, I started to become a little jealous. Normally I hate when everyone is around me, especially the press. Now they are all watching her, and the Daily Prophet is trying to capture her and Ron's picture. Wow, I suddenly sound so very immature. Eventually Ron and Harry were able to shoo the press away, and now there was only family. I sat in the waiting room, because way to many people for my comfort. Well this will be me in 15 weeks. I rubbed my belly as baby boy started to kick me. I decided to walk down to the Nursery where Rose was being kept. Although their sure that Hermione's fall didn't hurt the baby, she will have a long fight ahead for being almost 6 weeks early.

I glanced through the glass, and she has IV's in her mouth and nose A heart monitor, and to top it of Rose is in a huge incubator. No wonder Ron didn't want Hermione to go see her yet; She's so tiny and sick looking. It's so strange that something so little can survive being so early.

"I found you" I jumped and turned around. I didn't care for being brought out of my train of thought. Harry smiled and put his arms around me as he kissed my shoulder.

"Yes you did." I kept staring at Rose. "How are the new parents?"

"Ron is bragging like a bloke and Hermione is irritated that she can't see the baby right now." He chuckled.

"You were that way with James…" I reminded, thinking back to the first weeks with James. When we were out, he would tell everyone that "This is James…he's my son"… I giggled at the memory.

"I'm scared." I finally turned away for Rose.

"Me too. But the Healers are sure that she will be okay, it will take her a while to be healthy enough to come home." Harry assured me. He took my hand and we made our way back down the hall to Hermione's room.

"But what if something like this were to happen with this baby? I can barely watch Rose; I don't think I could do this with our child…" I sat on the bench and leaned back. The baby is really in my ribcage, and sometimes making it harder to breath. He picked a great time…not.

"Ginny, its best not to think like that." Harry started to kiss my knuckles.

"But I do."

"Then we will hire the best healers in the world to fix our son. Your pregnancy is going well, and no signs are showing that he can come early."

"But all it takes is to fall!" I'm starting to loose my cool.

"Please stop talking like this. You're starting to worry me."

"I'm sorry. I love you." I leaned in close to Harry and rested my head against him.

"I love you too…" Harry kissed my hair.

"Mama!" I hear James yelling from down the hall way. He starts running to me with Ice cream bar in his hand. Followed by Teddy and Victoire, and Bill who was carrying Dominique.

"I got chocolate." Teddy announced.

"I gots strawberry." Victoire smirked at Teddy.

"I forgot ow much et hurtz. Poor Mione" Fleur placed a hand on her stomach and looked at Bill, and grabbed Dominique. Bill just kissed her…weird.

"Can I carry you?" James asked. That is his way of asking if he can be held.

"No baby, but Daddy can." I am not in the mood to carry my almost two year old.

Harry smiled at me and I decided to look at my clock. It told me that it as 10:30pm. Shit. I'm letting my kids eat ice cream this close to bed time. If I'm up all night with James, Bill's in trouble.

"Um, Gin, we better get going." Harry glanced up from his watch.

I completely agreed. I nodded. "I'm going to say goodnight to mum and Hermione. He nodded back and I stepped into the room.

"Hey, sweetie, we are heading out. How are you feeling?" I asked Hermione. She looked ready to cry.

"Horrible. My abdomen hurts, my head hurts, I'm hungry, and I want to see my baby." She looked at me all depressed.

"Do you want me to stay?" I offered, hope not.

"No, you better take off. I got people here. Promise to come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Duh 'Mione." I smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. "She looks beautiful. She has your hair, you know."

"Really? Oh that poor girl." We giggled. "Thanks for the party. I enjoyed it, really."

I smiled. "Goodnight Mione, Ron, Mum, Mrs. Granger." I nodded, and kissed Ron good bye. I stepped out to meet Harry wrestling with an unwilling James, and a very tired looking Teddy listening to a very hyper Victoire. I giggle to my self and took James from Harry who instantly stopped wiggling.

"That's not fair." Harry said and he took Teddy's hands.

"It's a mother's touch." I smiled as we walked towards the exit.

"Bull" Harry said, and we stepped into the fireplace, making our way home.

o.O

I couldn't sleep all night. This whole day has thrown off my mind and I can not calm my self to relax and find a comfortable position. Harry and the doctors promise that I will be okay and that Rose will be fine, so why can't I sleep? I sighed and tried to roll over to have Harry's face in front of me. Ugh, I'm going to have to wake him up to move over.

"Harry, sweetie!" I whispered.

He jumps and sits up. "Huh? What? Something wrong?" he reaches over for his glasses. "Is the baby coming?"

"No! Relax, I just can't sleep." I said taking advantage of the room that just opened up.

"Oh, okay…" He seemed up set that I woke him for that. I know that he would never admit it, but I can see it.

"Can you go to the closet and get me some more pillows?" I rubbed his arm.

"Of course" He got out of the bed, and I got myself comfortable, but didn't leave much room for him. He came back with three more pillows, and I adjust them between my legs and under my body. I was wondering when the sleep aid of pillows was going to happen. I lasted a lot longer with this baby then James.

"Thank you." I said closing my eyes.

"Love you too…"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"you might want to expand the bed, because I'm not moving over."

He chuckled, and I felt vibrations and then Harry climb back into bed, this time with his back towards me.

"One more thing, Harry."

I heard a sigh. "Yes Love?"

"We need to plan James's birthday-"

"Ginny I'm going to stop you right there. Tomorrow I have to work and this conversation will take forever…I just want to sleep right now. I'm sorry but not right now."

Well…he told me. "Okay, in the morning…" I kissed his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

o.O Two hours later O.o

Some one is stoking my hair. And kissing my face, now my lips. Ugh, I must respond. I kiss back and open my eyes. Harry's face is propped over me, his head resting on his elbow.

"Is it morning time yet?"

"Not yet, its 4:30." He smiled.

"Then why am I being waked?" I yawned.

"Because now I can't sleep." He bent down and started to kiss my neck. But for some reason I am so not in the mood.

"Harry, please, not now." I turned my head, detaching the contact off my neck.

"What? You are always in the mood!" he whined.

"but not now, I'm tired."

Harry pouted like James…so this is where he learned how to do this.

"Do you want to plan James' Party?" Harry asked.

"Not now. I have to care for kids in the morning and I just want to sleep…this conversation will take for ever…." I mocked him in my best Harry voice. "I just want to sleep right now."

He giggled at me. "Good night." He kissed me one more time.

"Mmhm…" I said back.

About an hour and half later, I heard a knock at the door, and then it opened.

"Aunt Ginny? James came into my room and woke me up…" Teddy called walking over to my side of the bed. This woke me.

I sat up and shoved Harry. "Ow" He said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked Teddy, taking James, who was holding his had smiling at me.

"I mean he climbed out of his crib and into my room." Teddy said, climbing onto the egde of the bed.

"He made it down the stairs okay?" Harry asked, turning on the light next to his side.

"yea, and now I can not sleep" Teddy yawned and lied at the foot of the bed.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Hi mama." James said as she kissed me and cuddled into my chest.

"Hi my trouble maker."

"Well, I guess were up at 5:50" Harry got up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower come on.

"You boys hungry?" I asked and they nodded at me. "Okay, lets go."

o.O

I dropped Teddy and James off at Andromeda , who agreed to watch James for me. And I decided to floo to the Hospital to see Hermione.

I knocked on the door, and Hermione said "Come in" I opened to find it empty, she was sitting there with a book.

"Hello…Oh Ginny, you look terrible." She said and giggled.

"You're telling me, you look like a troll." I said and sat in the chair next to her. "Harry and the boys kept me up all night. I mean all four of them." I patted my tummy for reference.

She giggles at me. "I bet I look like a troll. I haven't been able to shower yet, so I've been doing cleaning spells. I would kill for one though…" She smiled at me.

"So, where's Ron?" I asked looking around the room for him.

"He's getting me lunch." She sighed and looked out her window.

"Have you gone to see Rose yet?" I asked.

"Yes, I spent most of the night and this morning with her. She's done well last night, and is eating. So I go see her every three hours to feed her. They say she will only have to be in for another two weeks or so. Magic these days." She half smiled at me.

"Hermione, that's great. She was six weeks early, her being able to be home that early is…astonishing."

"Yes, I'll get to go home tomorrow, but, I will be here most of my days…She's so pretty.

"She's beautiful Hermione. But why Rose? She has your hair…" Her hair color was the deciding factor in her name… "I would've though that she would've been a redhead for sure."

"Me too, but we just liked Rose so much more. It grew on me, so Lydia will be her middle name."

"Sounds great."

"Would you and Harry, you know, be her Godparents?"

"Is that a serious question? Yea." I hugged her. "Do you want to help plan James' second birthday?" I laughed.

"I don't know, is it going to be on my second wedding anniversary?" Mione joked with me.

"Maybe…" I laughed back. It was nice to see her laughing, and some color into her cheeks... Now I'm the only pregnant one in my family…or so I thought…

(A.N. Okay readers…I have gotten so many…not so nice Personal Messages about my title change and the long wait for my chapters. I changed the title to flow better and be catchier. I do go to school and work 30 hrs a week. And like I said before, I messed up with my dates in the chapters, so they weren't adding up. So I had to fix those. I am about half way through, but since so many people want a new chapter, I am putting up this one in Chapter 12 spot, until I finish my other chapters, but this is Chapter 11…I just wanted it to alert you faithful followers. I am almost completely done with the story and promise to chance the story status to "Complete" by March 27 :] So be happy and a little bit more patience. Please review, and give thoughts or comments on what you want to see in next chapters, I might be able to add them as I am still editing. Thanks to all, and as always, Love from Louise)


	12. Chapter 12 Week 27

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

(: Week 27 :)

This week, your baby weighs almost 2 pounds (like a head of cauliflower) and is about 14 1/2 inches long with legs extended. He's sleeping and waking at regular intervals, opening and closing her eyes, and even sucking her fingers. With more brain tissue developing, your baby's brain is very active now. While his lungs are still immature, they would be capable of functioning if he were to be born now. Any tiny rhythmic movements you may be feeling to a case of baby hiccups, which may be common from now on. Each episode usually lasts only a few moments, and they don't bother him, so just relax and enjoy the tickle.

`*~Chapter 12~*`

Terrible two's.

"James if you don't sit still right now, I will put you in time out until your 30!" I am chasing my two year old son, in his birthday suit, on his birthday. He decided that since he is two now, that he can get out of the tub and run downs stairs, with out permission; while his pregnant mummy, tries to catch him. Harry is picking up teddy and inviting Andromeda to the party, which is at two. I know its corny, but I love it.

"No! It's my birfday!" He learned this phrase quickly. All this week Mum and I have been teaching him what today means. As far as he is concerned he gets presents and gets to eat cake.

"You won't have a birthday, if you don't stop!" I decided to stop chasing him, as it was getting me no where, and waited for him to run around the circle of our house again, so I can just grab his arm. OH here he comes!

"Got you!" I laughed and picked him up. OW, this is getting harder and harder.

"Mama!" He whined.

"We need to get you dressed! You're a big boy now." He pouted, and walked him back up stairs.

"Were here!" I heard Hermione yell from downstairs.

"Up here!" I yelled back. "Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron, and baby Rose are here, you want to see them right?"

"Yes! Baby?"

"Yep, but put on your shirt first." Sigh everything is now a reward game with him. Terrible two's. Great.

After another 10 minutes of arguing with my son, he got dressed enough to go down stairs to greet the new family, just as Harry and teddy arrived back home.

"Is Rose here?" Teddy asked all excited to see.

"Yes she is, but you have to be very gentle with her Teddy." Hermione said. "Did you wash your hands?" she asked, and she opened her carrier seat.

"I'll run and do it right now."

Rose was in a puffy pink dress with pink socks, followed by a pink bow in her mess of hair. She is so very tiny; I almost don't want Teddy to hold her.

"How is she doing?" I asked Hermione, but it was Ron who answered.

"She now weighs a hefty 6lbs. "He smiled. The one thing was her weight, as a factor. "At first they were afraid that she wasn't gaining any, but she has since she was in the hospital."

"She is great. I am not. I don't sleep. She wants to feed all the time, but then sleeps while feeding. Then she starts to bite my breast, and it hurts! Just plain hurts! But if she doesn't, my chest hurts because of all the milk in them! Also did I mention I do not sleep?" Hermione frowned.

"I want to help you with feeding, but you have the boob's Mione, nothing much I can do there." Ron huffed.

"They are all clean!" Teddy announced as he sat on the couch his arms in the cradling position.

"Okay, now remember to support her head…" Ron took her out, and placed her in Teddy's arms. I motioned for Harry to sit on the couch with him and watch.

I walked over to Mione and hugged her. "Once you get her into a schedule, it will get better." I smiled, remembering how frustrated I was with James.

It was a warm day in April, nothing like two years ago when James was born. So I had Harry set up the tent in the back yard, and mum brought the food. I can always rely on her cooking. We invited The Dursley's to be polite, but Harry doubts that none of them will show… Dudley just married some bird, and only Harry went to the wedding last fall.

Anyways, I've lost my train of thought… oh yes, food, mum and James…who is running around chasing Dom…

"Aren't zey so cute?" Flure sits in Hermione's empty seat. It was time for her to feed rose.

"Yes. I cannot believe he's already two…" I sighed. I remember very clearly of his birth. I was in so much pain, it wasn't funny. Because Harry and I were late getting to the hospital, there wasn't anything they could do for my pain magically. "Did you see I made a cake for Ron and Hermione's second anniversary?" I Chuckled to her.

"I did…eet looks delicious." She politely said. "That was so nice of you Ginny."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I vent to eat it now!" She smiled from ear to ear, and went to eye James' cake. I couldn't help but notice her hand on her belly, and Bill placing both on her's as well…oh shit. Fleur's pregnant.

"Oh joy." I whispered to my self. "She better not say anything today…" I continued to put serving spoons in all of the side dishes my family brought.

"Who better not?" Hermione came back with Rose in her arms and Ron in tow.

"I don't understand Mione… how can I bond with her if I can't help feed?" He looks honestly upset. Huh, he sounds just like Harry with James.

"Ron, there will be plenty of times for you to bond with you daughter…"I said sipping out of my punch. "Nothing- Harry! Do NOT LET HIM ON THAT BROOM!" I screamed, watching as my husband by law placed my son on an adult broom.

He jumped and took James down.

"Oh Gin, it's not going to hurt him." Ron stood up for Harry.

"He's just trying to _bond_." Hermione is now mocking Ron.

"Ginny! Lets cut the cake!" My mother brings out James oversized cake with two candles…

"Not until after lunch-"

"Okay!" Fleur followed my mother.

o.O

"Ginny?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you." I was gathering up the rubbish bags full of wrapping paper from James' party, when Harry said this to me. I looked at him. He was holding a sleeping James over his shoulder, caring his blanket in the other, just standing there. And I realized, this is why I am okay with not going back to quidditch.

"I love you too Harry." I put down the sacks, and walked over, and kissed him. Simple but with all the intimacy I could give in that moment. I kissed James back, and turned to a sleeping Teddy on the couch. I then wrapped an afghan over his sleeping frame and continued my work.

O.o

It's nearly one in the morning and I am lying on my side, body pillow between my legs, dead tired but cannot sleep. Baby boy, is up and moving. He clearly didn't get the memo that mummy is tired. I tapped Harry. I am not sure why, I just have the urge to wake him.

"HUM?" He responds rolling over to face me.

"Hi." I say staring back.

"Hello"

"So…"  
"So…?" He smiles.

"Your kid is keeping me awake. He feels its time to play quidditch with my rip cage." I kick the sheets down so he can see.

"Oh Gin look!" Harry exclaimed truing on the lights; his hand pressing on my stomach.

"What?" I am confused

"I can see his foot print!" I looked to where Harry was pointing, you know after my eyes adjust. And there it was. Our son pressing against my left side belly, showing a small foot bump.

"Get the camera!" I gasped. Coolest thing ever.

o.O

After the very exciting weekend, Fleur was waiting to bring every one back together for some news. No dinner, because there is only so much I can handle of my family for a weekend, and James' party maxed me out. But I know what it is.

"Are you sure you're not going?" Harry seemed confused that he was taking the kids, by himself to my family event with out me…alone.

"Yes, I am tired, and bitch, and hungry, and tired…and hungry…I cant listen to Fleur announce she is bringing a new baby into the world. You know she's probably having another girl. She has tow now, Percy has two, Hermione and Ron just had one, but do I get one? No, I'm having a boy. I don't know what happened to the family curse but all we are getting are girls. I can't stand it! Especially now that she and Audrey are all buddy-buddy."

Harry sighed at me, point to the door and said 'out' to James…he ran to find teddy. "What is your problem with Audrey? How did you know that Fleur's pregnant?"

"How did YOU know?" I retorted, walking around the room.

"No, Gin, don't turn this on me."

"Oh I can just tell. She's gained weight and is eating all she can. It's like pregnant telephy. I just can."

"You're still not over this whole debacle with Percy and Audrey? Come on Gin, it's been six years now. The girls are five, and you love them, don't deny it."

"I liked Penelope!"

"I did too love, but Percy is with Audrey now. Get over it."

"She's the other woman Harry, She had an affair with my brother, got pregnant, forced him to leave his wife, and married him!" Why was he not seeing my point of view? I sat down on my bed and folded my arms.

Harry stared at me for a moment. "Oh, this has to do with your pregnancy. I was wondering why you were binging up topic that is five years too old… Come on Gin, your acting stupid!"

Oh, Harry is looking to sleep on the couch… "Stupid? You're calling me stupid?" I am raising my voice. Maybe he has a point, but I need a good row right now.

"No, I said your acting stupid…Gin this is ridiculous!" He tried but failed to defend himself. I turned around and walked to my bath room and shut the door. He knocked and I locked it.

"Fine. See you later." I heard him floo to the shell cottage and I walked out. Now upset and angry I didn't go with him. Sometimes, I hate being pregnant.

(A.N. No excuses for this being short and taking forever. Just trying to graduate, and lost my flash drive with my stories on it. I found it in my car…who knew? I'm writing a one shot explaining everything with the whole Percy/Penelope/Audrey situation. I'm enjoying it. If I post will you read? Answer Review and enjoy. Love from Louise)


	13. Chapter 13 Week 30

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Week 30

Your baby's about 15.7 inches long now, and he weighs almost 3 pounds His eyesight continues to develop, though it's not very keen; even after he's born, he'll keep her eyes closed for a good part of the day. When he does open them, he'll respond to changes in light but will have 20/400 vision — which means he can only make out objects a few inches from his face.

`~Chapter 13~`

Name my doubt

"Oh Ginny, I don't understand why you have been so melancholy lately…" My mother walked into my bedroom with some tea and honey. "I just gained another granddaughter, your about to give me a new grandson, and Fleur will soon give me another, oh babies all around!"

She was smiling from ear to ear, and her I was sick as a dog, not being able to get comfortable. I have been neglecting my duties as a mother to James, and as a wife to Harry. I'm starting to annoy myself now; and feel awful about the way I've been acting towards Harry. Poor bloke.

"Mum, I just…I don't know, oh shit-" I puked into my bucket again…I have no idea why. It couldn't possibly be something I ate, could it? I have had this bug for almost two days now, and because of my illness, I haven't heard from Hermione, and Ron hasn't been aloud to see Harry, because 'Rose might catch it'. Harry explained.

"Oh sweetie, just lie back, I'll go check up on James." My mother kissed my forehead. Even though I have been pretty depressed lately, it helps that my mother is here, because no matter how old I am…almost 25 eek! My mother can always make me feel better.

I grabbed another pillow and added it to the tow I have between my legs.

"Mommy! Mammie where MAMA?" I can here James from the kitchen. I sigh and close my eyes. I let my mind wander about why I am in the mood that I currently find my sled in. I can feel my son kicking inside of me, probably hungry, and I can't help but wonder how much different it will be with two babies. James is barely 2, and in a few weeks time, he will have a little brother, and I will have another son. What if I don't love him as much as I love James? What if I don't love this baby at all? Can our marriage handle another child? What if I continue on with out loving this baby? Is this a good idea? Should've we gotten pregnant so early? Well, he wasn't exactly planned…but defiantly not unwanted. But now I am not so sure of myself.

I cannot believe that I am thinking these things…but its how I feel. What if I can't give this baby all it deserves?

It's useless trying to sleep. I try to sit up, feeling very queasy, and sip my tea, and pray I don't see it again….nope, okay, I can handle another sip.

"Sweetie, I sent James to nap…Ginny?" My mother looks concerned…. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know if I can love this baby Mum." I say, not looking at her.

"Is that what's been bothering you sweetie?" she starts to giggle, I just stare at her. "Oh thank heavens, you have been giving Harry a fright, and that's all it is." She smiles and sits on the end of my bed.

"What is so funny about all of this!" I demand, I shift up more.

"Ginny, this is 100% normal feelings."

"it is? Really?"

"Yes. I felt the same way about Charlie, and then again with You…"

"What Me? Why me?" I become offended.

"Well I had six beautiful sons already, and we got pregnant with you pretty quickly in the same calendar year…and I just couldn't handle another son." She giggled. "Oh Ginny, stop pouting, I love you so much, I just had doubts when I was pregnant for a while. But when I held you in my arms, so much filled my heart I felt stupid for being so worried…and with Charlie too. It's just the new mom jitters."

"So, when this baby gets here, I'll feel better…?" Whew.

"Yes. Its very scare going from one child to two…I actually think it's the hardest transition. I just didn't bother to talk to you about this because I figured you would be used to this with helping to raise Teddy and all…" She gets up and starts to fold some of the laundry have fail to complete.

"It's just different. We have help with Teddy…this baby will just be ours…I don't know…I have so much love for James, I don't know how I can give so much more to another child. How did you do it? Or is there one of us you didn't love?" I sort of joked.

"Oh don't be silly. I love all seven of you…just the same, as if you were the one and only. It's just another thing….you will know when you hold this baby in your arms, just like I did when I held all of you. And just when you don't think you can love someone even more, they have children, and there is this whole new type of love for your family, you didn't even know existed."

o.O

By the next morning, I felt physically better, and the reassurance from my mother made me mentally better. So I decided to get up at 2am and fix myself a chocolate frog and strawberry sandwich…. Yum. I rubbed my tummy and made my way back to my bedroom.

Harry was sleeping on his back, blanket on one of his leg, leaving the other uncovered. He has been so good to me these past few weeks, while I have been a complete shrew most of the time. I've decided to day that I will quit feeling sorry for my self! Well, most of the time, and start to suck it up and appreciate all I have, and what Harry does. So tonight I am going to make it all up to him. I walk over to his side of the bed, lean over and start to kiss his neck. He stirs and opens his eyes.

"Hello-"

"Shh!" I correct and hoist myself on top of him.

"Yes Dear" He said kissing my head as I made my kissed down his chest, then backup again. I need something more…

"Touch me, Harry " I whispered. My voice was raspy with need.

Harry obeyed, his hands snaking up my bare chest and grasping my breasts. They have become very large now since my pregnancy has officially changed my entire body, but somew howl they seemed to fit his hands perfectly. He squeezed them, and I moaned in delight. Then he ran his thumb ran over my sensitive nipple, and causing me to moan. Harry attacked me with his mouth, them mumbled "muffilento".

I was straddling him, my sensitive opening hovering above his still rock hard cock. I have been waiting to long to pound into it. I was ready for the pleasure we both have been lacking these past few weeks. Believe me I was ready.

"Fuck me, Harry."

His hands moved to my hips and slowly moved them down. He moved inside me, and a a long awaited lightning bolt swept through my body. I winced and a moaned.

Neither of us moved for a moment, but he was still inside me. The nerves were intense and I can't hold back anymore. I smiled, Harry's eyes were dark with lust, and he looked as if he was staring into my soul…I felt the baby kick; and call me weird, but I loved it.

I was the first to move. I slowly began grinding against him. He was already hitting a spot inside me that I loved. He grasped my bottom, squeezing the cheeks.

It started out with slow, drawn out movements. Our breathing was even, and we occasionally let out small grunts or moans, because being this far along, the sex was new…to both of us...

But once I was more comfortable with this change I made my movements faster, more wild. He accepted the new style gleefully, grabbing my sides for support. Our breathing was ragged, unsteady, but it was wonderful. I slammed my hands down on his strong toned shoulders as my speed increased. My breasts were jerking around, causing more pain then normal, which drove Harry more wild as his eyes rolled back.

But then he pushed me off him. I fell next to him on the bed and looked down. Only a second after he had removed himself from my pussy, he came. His seed had spilled onto his thighs and some got on the covers.

I was angry. "What the fuck!" I swore at him.

"Ginny…I felt him" He got up and turned on the lights.

"What!" I asked wincing at the freshly turned on lights….very frustrated…

"The baby Gin, I felt him move in you while I was, you know…" he made motions with his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Harry that's not possible; my cervix is closed." I grabbed my wand to clean the bed…yay it didn't burst into flames.

"Well, I defiantly felt something move" He pulled up his boxers, and climbed back into bed. "And it's different then sex with you while you were pregnant with James…" He cuddled down, to lay his head on my stomach.

"Well, I am very frustrated, and horny, and need to get off…so you better start what you finished…." I snapped.

"Ginny?"

"…"

"I can hear him moving. Can you feel him?"

"…Yes…"

"This is way to amazing."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"  
"Get to work" I ordered him. "Fuck me with your tongue."

And so he did.

O.o

I felt much better this morning, that I willingly got up early to shower and get James out of bed. I made him oatmeal, and mixed it with brown sugar. I won't let Harry know, because he won't be home to take care of him today.

"Well hello sweetie…" Harry kissed me.

"Morning…I was hoping we could talk this morning…" I said sitting down at the table, motioning for Harry to join.

"Um, okay, I've got an early meeting….but judging my the look on your face, it can wait…."

"Harry, I am due soon…and we don't have a name…" Harry groaned.

"Ginny, I don't have time to pick out names with you this morning…I am already so late for my meeting..."

I pouted and that changed his mind.

"What did you have him mind bird." He sat down, his chin in his hand.

"Thomas" I smiled.

"No."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of a train…" Harry said… "Muggle show".

"Okay, then Samuel"

"Like the beer?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Wow you sound like a woman…What were you thinking of Mr. Smart Arse?"  
Harry frowned and pointed to James….oops.

"Benjamin" Harry said…I looked for a reason to protest, but I like it…

"Maybe Benjamin will work…." I smiled.

"Good, now we have a possible name and I am going to be late." He kissed me and apparated away.

"Do you like Benjamin?" I asked James and he flung his spoon at me…Oh its going to be a long day.

((A.N. Um just keep me in your prayers, I totaled my car in a bad accident past Sunday…but other then that enjoy. =] ))


	14. Chapter 14 Week 34

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Week 34 (ish)

Your baby now weighs about 4 3/4 pounds (like your average cantaloupe) and is almost 18 inches long. His fat layers — which will help regulate her body temperature once he's born — are filling her out, making him rounder. His skin is also smoother than ever. His central nervous system is maturing and his lungs are continuing to mature as well. If you've been nervous about preterm labor, you'll be happy to know that babies born between 34 and 37 weeks who have no other health problems generally do fine.

Chapter 14

Benjamin to Albus…?

The past three weeks seemed to fly by fast. My fears of lack of love for my Benjamin have faded after my talk with my mother, and finally being intimate with Harry. It was nice finally being able to just talk to him. It makes me feel that Harry is caring the weight of the world with me.

Something in James must have just clicked because two weeks ago, he woke up speaking in almost complete, comprehensible sentensens. "Mama, I want some milk… Mama, daddy at work? He be home for dinner? Mama, there's Teddy! Baby brother in tummy?"

I'm so proud, but sometimes wish that he didn't ask so many questions. My heart swells though when he catches me off guard, hugs my legs, and says 'Mommy, I love you'. The amount of progress James has made the past eight months is astounding.

Hermione finally let go of control with every moment of Rose's well being. She lets me and Harry hold and care for her with out her watching like a hawk. She even attended my 'baby shower' my old team mates through for me, leaving her home with Ron and Harry. Well it was more of a lunch and a few brought gifts, which wasn't necessary, considering the real shower they gave me with James. That's beside the point; the point is that I am now almost 34 weeks, and ending the homestretch of my pregnancy, and now beginning my nesting phase. It's early June, and all of the shops in Hogsmead and Diagon Ally have their sales.

So today, Hermione, Rose, James and myself, are going shopping before I become too pregnant to get around anywhere.

"No Mommy! I to big for stroller!" James is fighting me. "I can walk; I can hold your hand!"

"James…No, stop! We are going to Floo, so you need to be in the stroller!" I picked him up, realizing how big he was now, and put him in. I grunted, listened to Hermione giggle, and strapped him in.

"Oh!" James said, grabbing my wand…

"James Sirius Potter, give that to me!" I said in my 'mother' voice.

He smiled and banged it against the stroller, sending sparks, and waking Rose. It is now evident that he will be my 'problem' child.

I grabbed the wand, and smacked his hand. "Do not touch Mummy's wand, do you understand me! It's dangerous and you can get hurt! Now apologize to Aunt Hermione and Mummy!" I am officially my mother.

James cried, apologized and sat in his chair quietly. "Is Rose okay?" I asked Hermione.

"Shh Rosie, its okay…Yes just scared her…" She placed her back in her stroller, and we stepped into our fire place. "Three Broom Sticks!"

The minute we stepped out, I regretted coming instantly. Reporters were everywhere, once again. I have done a good job from keeping my family from them, but now with my belly bigger then ever, and Hermione with Rose, we were the target market for selling papers.

Hermione and I just waved and smiled. We didn't talk to anyone and we just sat and ordered. The only bright side to being the pregnant wife of the boy who lived, is the occasionally free meals, we can get from restaurants. Like today, at the Three Broom Sticks, since we were photographed eating here, our lunch was free.

"I wish they would just leave us alone." Hermione said later in the Little Tykes Shop. She was holding a bundle of outfits for Rose.

"I know what you mean, sometimes, I just wish I could use Harry's cloak and hide" I laughed and waved once more, to the photographers. James loves them though. He and Teddy will talk to them when they are out with Harry. 'They bring me ice cream!' I am told when they arrive home messy and worn out.

James was over there now pointing and touching the cameras. Hey free babysitter for me.

"But we can't always hide from our problems Ginny- Oh sweet Merlin's beard." Hermione said shocked.

"What?" I looked up and followed her gaze. There stood her in all her glory a very pregnant Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. "Oh" was all I could say.

"I didn't know she was pregnant…" Hermione whispered, tearing her gaze away to stair at me.

"I think I can remember Harry saying something a long time ago, but I haven't heard of her yet. She was over by the crib section, looking through. Narcissa and what I can presume is Mrs. Greengrass, walked up next to her, arms full of boy clothing…

"Well great. Not only is she pregnant with a son, but they will be at Hogwarts with our children." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Ginny, you are just like Ron. You are making prejudices about a boy that isn't even born yet. Why start something that doesn't need to be started?" I forgot Hermione was a smartass. Must be why she's my best friend.

"You're absolutely right Hermione. Let's go say hello" I grabbed her arm. "Ginny no! Wait let me grab Rose! Ginny!"

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Greengrass, Astoria, hello! Very nice to see you again." I said. Hermione glared. "You remember Hermione?"

"Yes. Hello Ginny. Congratulations on the baby Hermione." Astoria said patting her own baby.

"Thank you, you look great." Hermione said through her teeth.

"So you are having a boy?" I tried to make awkward conversation.

"Well yes…I am due in about eight days…"

"Well, I wouldn't always listen to the healers…my son James was almost nine days over due, and believe me those last days were miserable. I couldn't more, or sit, or stand or lay I was just in pain-"

"Well it was nice to see you but Ginny, James is over alone, we need to get him." Astoria looked ready to cry.

"Oh thank you Mione, Goodbye!" I said as Hermione pulled me towards my son.

"I said not to start anything, but that wasn't an open invitation! And there was no need to be a bitch to her, as we were the ones who confronted her! You don't know what her baby will be late; not all pregnancies are like yours." Hermione sounds pissed as we walked out of the shops. The lack of sleep is finally catching up to her.

"I was just proving a point." I smiled as I pushed James.

Once we made it out side, I almost tripped over someone kneeling. "Whoa!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He picked me up and I stared in to the face of Nevil Longbottom. "Ginny! OH I am really sorry!" He pulled me into a hug, and I laughed as the adrenaline kicked in from almost falling flat on my face…I hugged him back; and the flashes went flying.

"Hello Nevil! What are you doing on the ground?" Hermione said hugging him as well.

"You know just tying my shoe." He laughed nervously.

"Well you need to be careful." I said trying to gain my balance again.

"Yes, well they become untied and I have to fix them."

"So Nevil, how was your first year teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Oh very good. I had a few students pass out because of the mandrakes, but overall very good. Graduation was longer this year…the biggest class since the battle." He said.

We chatted a few minutes more until I could feel my feet swell out of my shoes. So we hugged good bye and made our way to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. As we were about to walk in the reporters came up.

"So Ginny tell us how long has the affair with Longbottom been going on? Is he the father of the baby? Is he James' father! How does Harry feel about your affair! Are you and Hermione going to be sister wives?" Just when I thought they would leave me alone…We just ignored them and walked in to say hi to George.

o.O

"Oh my God, did you see the Prophet this morning!" Hermione said raged. She threw her copy in front of me.

On the front page is me hugging Nevil laughing; head line saying "Ginny Secret Affair with Longbottom; What Potter Doesn't know"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Harry! Guess What!"

"You don't need to shout, I just put James down…" He said coming in. "What?"

"I'm having an affair, and you don't know" I smiled.

"I don't? Well bloody hell, Ginny…You should've let me know, or at least let me join in" Harry winked at meHHHHarHh ASdsdHary .

"It's not funny! If you actually read the article, it says I initiated it, pushing you two together! And that I help you sneak into Hogwarts!" Hermione looks genially upset.

"Oh Hermione, Pansy Parkinson wrote this article, she's had it out for us for almost six years now…"

"Yes Hermione, they know we are happily married, and just had Rosie." Ron tried to console her.

But on the second page, another interesting and true article turned up. As it turned out Astoria Greengrass- Malfoy had her son that night. Hermione joked with me saying that our encounter caught her off guard, and she went into labor.

"Listen to this mate, 'Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Greengrass welcomed their son Scorpius into the world last night, two days early. Family is doing well, and believe that previous encounter is though to trigger the labor…' They have got to be joking right? Scorpius? Is it a typo?" Ron is laughing so hard, and Harry spit out his Butterbeer.

I started to laugh with my brother. 'Previous encounter'. I smiled at Hermione.

"I mean who would name their kid Scorpius? Do they hate their son?" Ron put down the paper.

"Not so loud Mate, James is napping." Harry kissed my head and took a seat next to me.

We are sitting in my living room, just relaxing. "He will be beaten in the school yard." I added.

Hermione rolled her eyes as both Ron and Harry laughed some more. "Am I the only one here who can act their age? I bet Rosie has more maturity then you three combined."

"Dear, we are just joking…" Ron kissed her cheek.

"Speaking of names, do you have a middle name picked out?" Hermione sipped her tea.

I looked at Harry, then back to Benjamin, then back to Harry… "We haven't really given it any more thought…."

"Benjamin Potter...Catchy." Ron nodded.

"Little Benny" Hermione said…

"No, No. Not Benny, Benjamin." I corrected. "I can't handle a Benny for a son"

"Sweetie, if we name him Benjamin, it's only natural to call him Benny. Like Victoire is Torie, and Rose, is Rosie…" He looked away.

"Well, he's not born yet, why does that have to be his name?" I asked frowning… For three weeks I fell in love with the name Benjamin, but new hearing people say it, it doesn't seem to fit.

"It doesn't…let's keep looking again." Harry said almost too quickly.

"Oh! How about Hugo?" Ron said a little too loudly. "We were going to name Rose that if she was a boy and that now she's well, a girl…"

"Hugo? You make fun of Scorpius?" I retorted back to Ron.

Hermione started to cry. "Hugo was my grandfather's name Ron! If you hate it so much you should've said something!" She wailed and ran upstairs.

"Uh oh." Harry said as his eyes followed the Weasley's up the stairs.

"Hermione, I was just suggesting because we got a girl! I want them to share in the joy of that name too!" Ron tried to console him.

"Bull! We can still have a son!" Hermione shouted back.

"If they wake James…" I threatened to Harry… He sighed and followed them upstairs.

o.O

Harry and I were lying in bed that night, him reading the paper, me staring at the ceiling fan watching it go around and around.

"Ginny, What do you think of Albus?"

"Dumbledore? He was a great man Harry; I know he helped you through everything…"

"Yea, but not like that, I mean, what if we named this baby after him?" Harry looked sincere.

"You're serious? You want to name this baby Albus, no joke?" I don't know honestly how I would feel about a baby Al…

"Well, yeah Ginny." He got up on one arm and turned to look at me more. He placed his hand on my stomach… "Next to your dad, he was the only other real father figure to me since I knew him. And we already named James after Sirius. So, I think that Albus fits."

"I'd….Harry…I love you…but I'm…not so sure Albus is the right name…Why not Collin or Aiden?" I suggested. "I can understand where you are coming from but…Albus? That's almost as bad as Hugo." I said trying to make this intense moment lighter…Harry didn't seem to appreciate that evident with he gaze back to me.

"Ginny…Well, Aiden?" He considered….

"Yeah, and Albus middle name…" I said… "Aiden Albus Potter…." Ew, but I'll let Harry decide if he likes it.

"Well, I was also thinking of Severus…."

"As a middle name?" Oh Harry's lost it.

"No, as a first name." No, Harry's really lost it…

"Severus Aiden Potter?" I asked back….what's scary is Harry isn't joking.

"Or Severus Albus Potter?"

"No! I know all that he did in aiding to help you defeat You-Know- Voldemort, but he was a scary man to me, six and a half years out of the seven I knew of him! He was the 'bad' guy right up until the very end; even then you had to explain why he was so good!"

"…"

"Harry…" I bit my bottom lip. "I love you…"

He looked up at me and kissed me.

"Well, maybe Albus isn't so bad…" I sighed.

Harry smiled.

"Albus…Collin?" I tried in my last attempt.

"Albus Severus…" He smiled at me, knowing I have lost.

I pursed my lips…I do have a few months to grow on this name. It is a strong name and means the world to Harry. Fine…But if we have any more kids, I get to them the rest of them! "Albus Severus." I replied back.

"I love you too" Harry finally responded. I just sighed, and grabbed another pillow and shoved it between my legs. I laid my head back on Harry's chest, trying to get some sleep…feeling baby Albus…ugh…turning inside of me. Great, my baby likes his name.

o.O.o

A/N. So it wouldn't be a chapter with out one right? So I got a few things to say. 1. I am listening to all seven Harry Potter books on tape again for the movie in 20 days. ! and in the epilogue, Jim Dale pronounced Victoire as "Victwar…like Vick- Twar…". I was blown away. It's not how I imagined get name at all, reading it in the books it lookys like victory. So, imagined it with a French accent and it sounded ok, but listening to Jim Dale read it! Wow…so I'm not so sure that I like it. 2. Anyone heard about Pottermore? And are completely excited? I can't wait! Just go do pottermore dot com. 3. I have two more chapters left. Maybe three if I want to do the actual birth into two chapters… but then I have decided that I WILL do an Audrey story. Most likely a one shot.. and a Lily story... Not sure if it will be more then a few chapters… Review and let me know what you think. And lastly for those who chare, the insurance adjuster totaled out my car, so I am taking the money and letting them tow it away. I'll put it towards next semester at college, because I attend a Private one and it is not cheap. Lol Well that was long author's note, so I'll stop typing here. As always, Review! Love from Louise.


	15. Chapter 15 Week 38

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Hey, your little one isn't so little anymore, weighing close to seven pounds and measuring 20 inches long. Fetal development is nearly complete as your baby tends to a few last-minute details like shedding the skin-protecting vernix and lanugo. He's also producing more surfactant, a substance that prevents the air sacs in his lungs from sticking to one another once he starts to breathe. Most of the changes this week are small but important: He's continuing to add fat and fine-tuning his brain and nervous system.

`~Chapter 15~`

Week 38

Audrey Makes Me Talk

I absolutely love the summer. Nothing is better then a hot humid night in July, sitting out in the evening at the burrow, sipping iced tea, and watching my family play a game of quittich. Pretty soon I'll be able to join in; but for now, sitting on the side lines with the girls, with the exception of Angela. This is pretty fun as well.

As the sun starts to set, painting a rainbow of colors in the sky, so is baby Al. Even though he's not due for another two weeks, he is head down and I am completely sure of it. What to know why? Because I can feel his feet in my ribcage constricting my breathing, and making it highly uncomfortable to sit, stand, lay or move. But I don't mind, I know that it will all be over soon, and I will become more uncomfortable dealing with two children.

"Hermione…are…are you teaching Rose flash cards?" Audrey said shocked. This brought me out of my trace and back to the 'now'.

"Yes, their brains are at a critical stage. It's just a little sponge. So I am teaching her to read…" She smiled at three month old Rose.

"She can barely see!" She retorted back.

"I know that Audrey, but she can recognize pictures…." She rolled her eyes. I laughed and sipped my tea.

Teddy stole the quaffel from Ron, so I cheered.

"Look mama!" James flew by me on his toy broom, then started to go in circles.

"Don't make your self sick James…" I warned.

"Wand…" Hermione showed the, not watching, Rose another flash card.

Audrey shook her head.

"I think that eet is a good idea 'Mione. We are aving the hardest time with teaching Dominique and Victoire ow to read…" Hermione expressed.

"Oh girls don't be so concerned. It took Bill forever to learn how to read. They will learn at their own pace… you have to be patient." My mother decided to join us.

At that my father blew the whistle, calling a time out on Harry's team.

"I'm not even starting with James. I just want to get him toilet trained. Honestly I am just more concerned preparing him for Albus. The last thing is James throwing objects at him for sharing my attention…" This is anther worry of mine. We have taken James to Al's nursery, showed him his crib and some toys that are his, trying to get James to understand that when "bruder comes out he will stay in here?" I remember James asking me, batting his big brown eyes.

"Oh I hope ee will accept the new baby better then Victoire did, she screamed and yelled, when we brought Dom home… took us weeks to get 'er to understand."

I just nodded not finding anything that Fleur had to say any interesting…all she ever does is talk about her children. Don't get me wrong, I love my nieces, but it gets old when that's all you ever hear about them. Al turned inside of me, letting me know that he too was bored.

"Yea that's all nice Fleur, but I need to walk. Audrey, help me, wont you?" I asked one hand out and the other on the arm of the swing, ready to haul my fat pregnant ass out of the chair. She just nodded and helped me out. I instantly felt the pressure in my body shift, making it slightly better to breathe.

"Thank you" I smiled warmly at her. I stopped for a moment and stared at her, I mean really looked at her for the first time in almost six years.

There was nothing particularly abnormal to her appearance, with her brown strait hair and blue eyes. Her round frame, that used to be thinner when I first met her, has slightly expanded…but she did carry twins, and I found myself finally wondering what she was thinking.

I never stopped to give her a second thought. To me and the rest of the family, she was just the other woman who drove away Penelope, and became pregnant with Percy's twins. She since then didn't say anything to the family at all unless spoken too. She has spent the past five years kissing buts and sucking up trying to gain some approval. I honestly think that is all she really wants.

"No problem Ginny. I can remember how hard the last few weeks are…and I was caring twins." She smiled at me.

Now I feel bad, for not really getting the chance to get to know her.

"Audrey, I am getting slightly bored, do you care to walk with me?" I asked.

Hermione looked up at me, shock on her face, trying to read my expression. She relaxed and smiled.

I caught Audrey off guard, I could see. "Oh, uh, sure, that would be lovely."

I smiled and walked back into the house to go out the front door. "Mum, keep an eye on James?" I turned and asked.

"Sure, sure." She smiled, and continued her knitting.

We made our way out to the front of the lawn, and I started down the stone path of the hills. My feet were already started to hurt, but it relaxed me.

Audrey kept glancing in my direction. And then back towards the sunset. I realize that she was wondering why I asked her to walk with me, out of no where, and can see why she's off guard.

"So, Audrey…" I have no idea what to say…so when in doubt, talk about the children. "How long did it take for you to potty train the girls?" I asked. Of all the things in the world, I said this…oh she probably thinks I am some sort of creeper.

She defiantly looked at me, but then smiled, no laughed. "Oh Ginny." She shook her head. "Here I was thinking you were going to interrogate me, and hang me by my toes, and all you want is parenting advice?" She stopped to bend over.

Do I really come off of that kind of horrible bitch? Ouch… "No I was going to hang you by your hands…" I played along.

"I took about three months to get both girls potty trained…" she said smirking.

"Wow, really? I can't seem to keep James interested in it enough…" I'm starting to get out of breath.

"It's just something you need to let him decide…"

"Oh that will take forever…if I'd let him have his way, he'd be running around the house stark naked..." I smiled.

"Well, if you are in such a hurry, you can set up a chart and a reward system." She turned to look at me.

"Well, when Al, gets here, I won't have all the time I do now to spend with James…and Harry is consistently working right now, especially with the eight year anniversary of the final battle and all, its almost been two months and reporters are still hounding Harry." I trailed off and decided to make a turn that eventually loops back home. It was quite.

"Ginny"

"Yes?"

"My sister was killed that day too. She was a third year at the time, and was hit by a curse leaving the Hogshead."

Oh sweet Merlin's beard. "I'm so sorry, Audrey…I didn't know…"

She smiled at me. "Her name was Lydia, which is why I so relieved that Hermione had decided to go with Rose…" I didn't know what to say. "I am so eternally great full for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are the reason my parents and I are still alive." I nodded letting her continue. "That battle, even though I wasn't there, is still the best yet worse day of my life, but you Ginny, you were there. You were in the action, watching loved ones, classmates, friends, and your brother die. I was torn to pieces, Ginny, yet here you all stand. Like all the pain eased for you, which I know isn't easy. That day Ginny, like George, a part of me died that day. No one but Percy knew of my sister, and what happened to her…" we were stopped, and I stared at her…taking it all in. "How…how did you do it? How did you and your family, Harry, be able to move on, so?" She stared at me…

I didn't say anything. Not because I didn't want to, but because I honestly didn't know.

"You don't have to tell me. I honestly don't know where this is coming from really…I just feel like…you are finally opening up to me…"

I took a deep breath, walked over to a fallen tree, and sat. I motioned for her to join.

"Audrey. I honestly don't think I ever have. It's been eight years, and my heart still stings walking in the burrow, passing his bedroom, staring his twin strait in the face. The constant reminder of Tonks and Remus lives in my house every other week, and I love him so much. I get to help raise that reminder. I see Colin Creevey, in the photos he gave me when we were younger, and Lavender in the necklace that Ron still has on his dresser." I looked at the almost set sun, and sigh.

"But what I did have, was Harry; the rest of my family, and they made up my support system. Together, we were each other's. There is no worse pain, in the entire world, then to watch your brother die, then see Hagrid bring in the 'dead' body of person of the center of your entire world." I shuddered remembering back to that day, Albus squirmed inside of me.

"But like I said, we had each other. Hermione and Ron and Harry and I, all slept in the living room of the burrow for almost six weeks. Simply for that reason, because we couldn't get the war out of our heads. Percy, Mum and dad stayed with George at his flat, and Charlie stayed with Bill. That was the worst four months of my life.

"Every day, I got a little bit stronger. I grew with Harry and Ron and Hermione, became closer then ever. And we started to smile again; and laugh, and could talk about the ones we loved with excitement, because Voldemort was gone! Harry still shouts in his sleep sometimes, and when he arrives home form missions, he still seems distant. But we are each other's support, and I realize, that as long as we have family and love, that we can make it through anything." I looked over to Audrey, who had tears in her eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"Family is important…" She said, wiping a tear with her free hand.

I pulled her into a hug. "We have moved on, but we have not forgotten. They are still here in our hearts Audrey; you just have to let them in… Except the reporters, they can stay out" I laughed a little trying to bring some light back into this emotional topic.

She smiled back at me and got up. Then reached her soft hand to me for the second time tonight and we started our way back.

"So how long exactly did it take for you and Harry to officially be back together? I remember reading in _Witch Weekly_ that he was single for quite some time." She pushed my arm playfully.

"Well, about two months…and we never really said we were together. The connection was so strong, that we just started to attract, and we couldn't keep our hands on each other. After that we just started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. We kept it quiet from the public for as long as we could because, as you know, the reporters were all over us. Our wedding was absolutely horrible, as you can remember…" I laughed at the memory. We had to hire body guards to protect us from all the press and the angry witches who wanted me dead for Marring the Boy who lived twice, or what ever they were calling us.

"Yes and ever since Rita Skeeter took over the Daily Prophet, I've noticed that all of the articles about you and Harry, and Ron and Hermione, are not very true…" Audrey frowned.

"Tell me about it. In the past year, I've cheated on Harry, Abused my son, slept with an old friend…and was pregnant before I even knew!" I laughed out loud. "Sometimes, you have to learn to laugh at it, or it will ruin your life and marriage."

We finally reached back to the burrow just as the sun finally set. I was greeted by Harry, who was carrying a sleeping James, and a muddy Teddy. HE looked at me and Audrey, smiled and sighed. I smiled back.

"Thank you for the talk today Ginny."

"Any time Audrey." She then turned her attention to her daughters who were running after her.

"So, who won?" I asked as Harry kissed my lips.

"Guess." He smiled sheepishly.

"We kicked their asses!" Ron yelled, carrying Rose, heading out the door.

"Ronald Shh!" Hermione tried to sound mad, but failed. "So…" She asked me looking from me to Audrey.

"Tomorrow Mione."

"Uh, well alright. Good night Ginny, Harry!" she kissed his cheek then aparated with Ron and Rose.

"I was wondering where my trophy wife went." Harry half whispered.

"I went on a walk with Audrey. Sitting is getting worse then standing now…" I took James from him. "You get to aparate with Teddy. I'm not getting dirty." I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't be so messy if Tori didn't throw mud in my face…" Teddy grumbled.

o.O

Harry and I were laying in bed, and I was on my knees, face down, extending my rear end in the air, because I couldn't breathe, or get comfortable. This was making Harry very concerned. He started to rub my back.

"Love, are you okay? You sure this isn't going to Hurt Albus?" He frowned.

"Its the only way I can get comfortable." I closed my eyes. There goes that tugging in my stomach again.

"DO you need anything?"

"Water please." I saw him nod the get up out of the bed.

James was still asleep after we arrived home, and I put him strait to bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. Harry made sure Teddy showered, while I tried to but this lotion that Hermione gave me to prevent more stretch marks. In the middle of this, I start to feel abnormal tugging in my lower region. So I waddled to the bed, and tried to get in a position to sleep, and no amount of pillows in the world was working. So I settled on the one I'm in now. I feel another pull and I sigh. I am only 38 week…James was over a week late…this couldn't be labor. Although the books say that I could…I shook my head, remembering what labor felt like with James, and this defiantly wasn't it…It has to be Braxton Hick's contractions…right?

A.N. I made this one short, because the next chapter is soooo long, that I most likely end up putting it into two. But here is an insight to a couple of one shots my mind is working on. Ginny POV of the war, Audrey's story, Birth of Lily (which will be a few chapters). Just simple review and enjoy.

As always, Love from Louise


	16. Chapter 16 Week 3839

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Coming down to the wire, your baby weighs around seven to eight pounds and measures 19 to 21 inches. Those measurements won't change much from now on, but his brain is still growing at an astonishing rate, a pace that will continue for the first three years of life. His pink skin has now turned whitish (they haven't yet developed pigment). His head may have dropped into your pelvis by now, which makes your breathing easier but walking harder.

Chapter 16

Week 38/39

Contractions= The Birth Part 1

I was finally able to sleep through the night, and when I woke up the next morning…on my back, the pain had subsided. Just light tugging, frequent urination and Albus' feet in my ribcage again, so I guess false alarm. I didn't tell Harry this news because being the wonderful husband he is would want to take me to the hospital to be checked out.

I on the other hand only want to head there when I am one thousand percent sure it's time, because when we go, the press will follow. That means flashing bulbs, millions of questions, tons of pictures, and loads of stress all a while I am trying to deal with the pain and shove a baby out of my vagina.

And after a few days, the pain stopped all together. Maybe because of my morning and nightly showers where I just let the water run all over my body, releasing my tension. I tried the potty thing with James one last time. He looked at it, then at me, and smiled…but ran away. I sighed and gave up. I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the shower wall. Because it is glass, I can see Harry brushing his teeth, tie undone hanging around his neck. It's July 7, 2006, exactly one week away from my due date, which means today and tomorrow are Harry's last days at work.

He has insisted taking paid leave for two weeks to help me with Albus. He thought this be a good idea after my melancholy phase where I was doubting the love of two children. We can 'help each other adjust'. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh blood hell" what the fuck was that? I wondered. If felt as if something in my stomach just jumped down. The pressure from my rib cage eased, and went to my lower back.

"What?" Harry opened the shower door.

I stared passed him, and waited for a second…it passed, and I sighed.

"Nothing sweetie, just the baby moved again" I smiled, and turned off the shower, trying to hide my sudden panic. "Really." I grabbed a towel and kissed his lips. He didn't kiss me back, and followed my gaze back to our bedroom.

As I grabbed a pair of knickers and lied on the bed to put them on, I caught him leaning against the door frame. He was trying to look concerned, but also slightly amused.

"What?" I asked innocently. I grabbed a pair of shorts, and pulled them up too.

"You're sure that's all it was? You never said that when he moved before." Harry made his way to me as I attempted to pull my tank top over my belly. I looked at myself in the mirror realizing that I looked very trashy, but its so hot today and this horrible heat index that I deserve to be comfortable…

"Yea, it was just a weird movement…" I said as he kissed my belly, pulling my shirt down for me.

He looked at me, skeptic in his eyes. "I'll have my phone on me today. Ron and I are in meetings all day, but please don't hesitate to call…I'll notify Hermione to be on baby watch." He said tying his tie, making his way out the bedroom.

I followed. "I don't need a baby sitter. I'm not due for another week, and if you remember with James, he was eight days over due…" I said making my way upstairs to wake up James. I smiled; realizing that Hermione goes back to work. No need to remind Harry.

"I'm just looking out for you" he called up the stairs. "Love you!"

"I know. Love you too, bye!" I called down. I heard him apparate away as I walked into James' room.

He was standing on his crib, reaching over. This is when I realized that he is too big, and we need to start him on a baby bed. "Hi Mommy!" he smiled at me. Ugh I love him so much.

"Hi sweetie." I kissed his face.

"Cereal. I want milk and cereal." He announced as I watched him climb over the bars to his crib, and walk out of his room and towards the stairs, scaring me half to death. We need to put the baby gate back up.

"James! One step at a time…here hang on to the banister." He looked at me, put one thumb in his mouth and the other on the banister. Then like I requested, he took one step at a time, much faster then I would've liked, and made his way to his high chair.

We had a nice morning. After a frequent owl from Hermione telling me about her first day back from maternity leave how she was excited yet unbelievably nervous. Her office is full of baby pictures of Rose, and Ron came to greet her, and they had a 'quickie' in her office. Sometimes, I wish she didn't share so much, especially when it involves telling me about her sex life with my brother.

I then got another one from my mother asking me to tell Hermione to stop sending her owls, or she will send a howler in her direction.

So I sent one back to Hermione that I am fine, the baby is fine, and I don't need her to stop by on her lunch break, because I do not need a sitter. I also mentioned instead of visiting me she should go see Rose, this would help Mum's case.

I shook my head at her response, saying that I was brilliant and she will do just that. I smiled, and then stopped. Shit. The pressure in my lower back has returned, along with the tugging and pulling… Oh…I am going into labor, there is no denying it. But the pain isn't as intense as it was at Hermione's rehearsal dinner.

I turned on the telly for James, and sat behind him on the couch. When I went into labor, there was no pre Braxton hick's contractions...just intense pain like a menstrual cramp only six times worse. This is just a lot of pressure, tugging…like mini contractions.

"Stay right her James, don't move" I warned him, and made my way up to Harry's study. I walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the very first pregnancy book I ever received from Hermione. I looked up labor sighs, and read the paragraphs over it. What it is telling me is that I am in labor, but in the very early stages. I have got plenty of time, and not to worry until either my water breaks or the contractions are consistently spaced, lasting the same amount of time blah blah blah.

I sighed and made my way back down stairs, and glanced at the clock. It's about one in the afternoon. James has already eaten, but I might as well start to make pre cooked meals, for Harry…Speaking of which, I am not going to tell him until he gets home, because the longer he has to get his work done, the more attention in can grab from him later.

I needed a walk, so put James in the stroller, put my wand in my diaper bag, and walked out to the local Muggle market, where I know we were most likely not to be noticed… I relaxed when I realized that I had about twenty pounds Muggle money in my wallet.

o.O

I ended up over purchasing ingredients for Shepard's pie, and made twelve. I realized that I let my distractions of my contractions, and the stress of the press get the best of me and made enough to feed all the Weasley's.

"James…what are we going to do with all these pies?"

"Give to Mammy!" He said and ran to the fireplace.

"Good idea." My son is so smart. I packed a few and decided that I would take some to Andromeda as well.

She was thrilled and very excited to see James and myself. She says she made a new friend in her support group to keep her company. His name is Tom, and 'he has been very supportive, and an excellent listener'. Making me feel as worse for not visiting her more often, other then when she would pick up or drop off Teddy.

Teddy wanted to feel the baby, and I gladly let him feel. Albus has been moving more and more, as the pressure increased. It's starting to become more intense. But if thing keep up with the pace they have been, this will probably be the last time he will get to feel a baby kicking for a while.

We said our goodbyes and made my way to my mothers. "Mum?" I called, grabbing the brush off the side of the fireplace, and sweep off the soot off James' clothing.

"I here darling!" I followed her voice to her the sitting room where she was feeding a bottle to Rose. "so precious…" She cooed. "Hi James!"

"Mammy, can you hold me?" He asked.

"I-"

"Give her to me Mum." I smiled as I took Rose so my mother can hold James.

"I love you Mammy" He put his face in her neck.

"I love you to Jamie!" My mother said winking at me as I scolded back. I hate Jamie. Note to self, stop naming my children where they can have horrible nick names.

"I got to fly my broom today! And we go to the store. I had to ride in the stroller." He crossed his arms.

"Did you? Did you wear your helmet?" My mother glanced at me.

"Yes." I answered for my son. "We brought some pies…I have been over cooking again." I admitted pulling the bottle form Rose's mouth turning her over to pat her back to get her to burp.

"Over cooked?" She smiled, letting James down as he ran to start to play with the mini action figures of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I laughed. I cannot believe the golden trio gave them permission to make these…although, it helped pay for the house…

"Yes…" In order to explain to my mother why I was backing so many pies today, it involves letting her in on my secret. She was going to find out anyways. "I just want to be ready for when the baby comes-"

"Oh Merlin, you are in labor!" My mother shouted. I inwardly groaned. Only my mother would know this before anyone told her.

"Mum…yea. It's different with James. My water hasn't broken, the contractions don't hurt, and the labor is going to be long…" Rose burped and smiled. My heart melted. I decided to put her back into her bassinet. I then decided to stand up, because I cannot sit much longer.

"Ginny…" She smiled and walked over and pulled me into a hug. "You are about to make me a grandmother again." She kissed my cheek, putting my face in my hands. "Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?"

"Once or twice." I smiled.

"You need to tell Harry."

Way to ruin the moment mother. "Mum…I…How do you know I haven't already told Harry?"

"Oh please Ginevra, I am you mother; I know when you are lying to me, I also know you and the way you think…also Harry owled me asking me to look out for you since he forgot Hermione went back to work." She said sheepishly.

I groaned out loud this time. "So, Harry has everyone watching me?" I tried to sound mad, but failed.

"Give him more credit. He knows something is up with you. He's your husband, and knows you very well." She pushed a stand of my hair behind my ear.

"You're right. My head hasn't been clear for a while, all these pregnancy emotions… So how many times has Hermione been by today?"

POP

"Ginny! Molly!" Hermione apparated right in front of me, lucky bitch, making me jump, and Albus too.

"Thank you for apparating in the setting room Hermione." I tried to get my heart rate

down. My mum rolled her eyes. So this isn't the first time Hermione stopped by today.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. Are you alright?" she held my hands looking me over.

"Yep, just pregnant." I huffed.

"Not for long, She's in labor." My mom was beaming.

"WHAT!" Hermione's eyes became huge.

"But it's very early in my labor, so no need to start frenzy."

"Ginny, we need to let Harry know, I promised him-"

"-Too look after me and I am fine. I can tell this birth will take forever. My water hasn't even broken, my contractions haven't starting to seriously hurt…So, I am okay."

"Hermione has a point." My mother placed Rose in her hands. "You know Hermione, checking in on hurts my feelings, as if you think that raising seven children isn't enough to gain your trust." I am going to take this chance to change topic, must remember to thank my mother.

"It's not that Molly, I swear. I trust you its just hard. Did you miss Mummy?" She cooed now having all attention to Rose. "Ginny, I've know Harry for fifteen years, enough to know that he is going to be very hurt if you don't let him know…He's been checking his mobile phone, every five minutes…" She sat on the couch, Rose in her lap.

"Its not like I'm never going to tell him, I am just going to wait until he arrives home, or my water breaks. Which ever is first will be the right time. Also this time I'll make sure we both eat." I rolled my eyes. She looked at me disapprovingly.

"He's going to hate me…" Hermione shook her head.

"He doesn't have to know you know." I arched my back, and groaned.

"Ginny, you are being very irresponsible and immature right now. You have to be a Mother and think about what's best!" My mother said sternly looking me like I am suddenly fourteen again.

"I'm just trying to think what's best for my family. Thanks mum." I snapped, but hissed. 'That was my spine Albus.' I thought to myself.

"No need to get smart with me young lady…are you okay?" Her anger eyes went to concern.

"Yes, just trying to breathe. Oh Hermione, I brought you a pie. Just bake it…" that's all the instructions I needed to give.

"Oh, thank you Ginny." She looked at my mother, very confused and my mother just shook her head, as if to say not to mention it or ask questions.

"So, if I go into labor-"

"WHEN" my mother corrected.

"Yes, _when_ I go into labor, I will need someone to watch over James. It is going to be crowded in the room as it is with Harry and the doctors-"

"And me!" my mother interrupted.

Sigh. "Okay, yes. I don't need James their either…at last not until I have the baby."

"So, you need me and Ron to take him?" She smiled.

"Yes. If you don't mind. Harry couldn't watch him, while he shoos the press, getting me ice chips, and holding my hand." I picked up the diaper bag.

"Look mommy!" James ran towards me. "It's daddy!" He showed me the Harry action figure. I love him so much.

"Just let us know." Hermione said with red cheeks.

"Try to act surprised. And please don't say anything to Harry, he really needs to get his work done…" I said taking James' hand. "See you later Mum!" I called as flooed with my son.

o.O

It's getting close to seven thirty. I am in hard labor now, just like with James, and Harry still isn't home. I had dinner with James, and already gave him a bath. He's currently watching the telly, fighting to keep his eyes open.

As another contraction hit, the second big one in the past thirty minutes, I debate on whether to call my mother. I am just going to lie here on the couch. If Harry's not home in ten minutes, I'll call my mother, then Harry…I wonder if Ron's home yet.

I let my eyes close for a few minutes… until I here a POP come from the kitchen.

"Ginny! I'm home!" Harry called. I hear his footsteps come closer to the sitting room.

"Shh! Not so loud, James is getting drowsy." I hissed through tight teeth; eyes still closed.

"Daddy." HE said sleepily.

"Hey buddy." Harry picked him up and looked at me. "Ginny…"

I met his gaze, he looked hurt, angry concerned, and anxious.

"Yes?" I replied trying to sound innocent.

"I'm going to put James to bed." Harry announced. Its only 8:30! Crap.

I heaved myself in a sitting position, regretting it instantly because another contraction hit.

"Blood Hell Ginny!" Harry hissed. "The one thing I asked you to do for me, was to let me know if anything happens!" He helped me up. Great Harry's mad.

"I didn't want to bother you, you needed to work! And it was a slow labor, it didn't start to pick up until 7!" Snapped.

He stared at me, and I glared back. He held my gaze for a while, until his face softened.

"So, now that I am home, will you please inform me of what's going on?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, I'm in labor."

He looked at me.

I told him about my day, leaving out the parts where my mother and Hermione knew. This left a hole in the story that Harry didn't buy. But I quickly passed it, and decided to mention how James help make dinner. He wasn't impressed.

"So you're to tell me that you have been in labor all day, visited your mother, and sister-in-law, and not one of them noticed that you were in labor? You really expect me to believe this?" His voice sounded angry, but his eyes were amused.

"yes." I said in small voice.

"I'm going to hex Hermione." He smiled. He stood up and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you home on your own terms. You have been working so hard." I huffed.

"You are so much more important then that bloody job. I was trying to find an excuse all day to leave early."

"Really?" I asked. I kissed him.

"Yes. I kept checking my phone, owling your mother…anything to find an excuse to leave and come home to by beautiful wife and son. So, how are you now? Pain scale wise."

Awe. Sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve Harry. "Seven." I said holding my stomach. "Although my water hasn't broken yet, but the contractions are getting closer and way more painful…"

"So, we need to call you mother?" He said very calm…almost too calm…

"And Hermione" I said, making my way into out bedroom, to grab the overnight back I packed last week.

"Molly!" Harry called, putting his head in the fireplace.

I heard my mother apparate into my house.

"Right here!" My mother called. "So it's time? We are really going to St. Mungo's now?"

I poked my head out of our bedroom to see my mother on the couch.

"Oi! Were you just waiting by the fire place?" I asked.

"Yes. I wanted to wait outside your door, but your father stopped me. Harry owled me when he left work. I've been waiting by the fireplace all evening waiting for the call. I've been ready for hours…I also may have let slip, that I knew in one of my owls…oh don't give me that look Ginny, he had to know."

Harry smirked at me. That weasel knew that I was in labor…

Harry, having read my thoughts, said "I just didn't know how bad…" I frowned, feeling betrayed, over protected, and loved. And as if Albus was feeling this on cue, another hard contraction hit my body.

o.O

A.N. So I was trying to decide where would be a good place to cut the birth for two chapters, and here is where I decided. It's been requested by some of you that I should do a couple more chapters with this story on Albus, before I start my Lily story. So let me know your thoughts. But, my future story list is as follows: Audrey's story one-shot, Lily's story (a few chapters), and the Ginny's POV of the war. I was also thinking of a wedding…I don't know. Review and enjoy.

Love from Louise.


	17. Chapter 17 The Birth

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

"Your water has broken, contractions are hitting and the baby is on its way. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

`Chapter 17`

`~The Birth Part 2~`

Harry's POV

"Hello Molly" I said as my mother-in-law sat on my couch. I kissed her cheek, and then pulled out my muggle mobile phone.

"I'll never understand you young wizards have with muggle contraptions. Mr. Weasley is just as bad…" Molly commented as I dialed Hermione's phone number.

It rang four times before she finally answered. "Hello?" She said.

"I'm simply going to hex you." I smiled into the phone.

"I told her Harry, I said 'you need to let Harry know your in labor' but she said no! Being one of you best friends I wanted to tell you, and I did in my own way, like consistently bringing up my wedding and-"

"Hermione calm down I'm not really going to hex you-"

"That's my wife you're speaking too mate!" I could hear Ron through Hermione's phone.

"Shut up Ron! Harry called for a reason It probably has to do with Ginny!" The then continued to bicker back and forth.

"Hermione….Hermione! HERMIONE!" I yelled into the phone, hoping to grab her attention. My mother-in-law was laughing at my attempts. Now my pregnant in labor wife pokes her head out.

"Is every thing okay?" She has changed to her shortest pair of cotton shorts, and her pink wife beater tank top. I stare at her, hoping she's not going to really wear that to the hospital. I turned my attention back to the phone. "Hermione! I need you to come get James!"

"See Ron! I'm sorry Harry. Of course we will be right there." She I saw she ended the call.

"Dadaaaa!" I hear James yell from his room, at the same time Ginny comes out waddling, hands on her back.

"Grab my flip flops please." She says as she leans against the wall.

"Ginny dear, sit in the chair."

"Mommy!" James is yelling again. Wow I haven't been this stressed in a long while.

"I'll go check on James…" I say, as Molly argues with Ginny.

We're in a hurry to get to the hospital and settle in before the press does, so I take the steps two at a time.

"What is it buddy?" I ask as tears are falling down his face.

"My belly hurts." He's pointing to his stomach.

"It's just a belly ache. Do you need to get sick?"

"No, make it all better." He huffs. I pick him up and take him down stairs…he feels warm.

"I'll get you some ginger ale." I walk into the living room.

"No, mother, I will not sit down because I will not be able to get up again- What's wrong with my baby?" She asks notching James' tears and red face.

"He's got a stomach ache, and feels warm." I sat him on the couch.

"Oh he's got a fever alright." Molly says with her hand on his forehead. "I bet it's a bug"

"Perfect" Ginny says. "I'm about to give birth and my baby is sick and needs his Mama." Ginny starts to cry.

"Ginny, He'll be fine."

"Were here!" Hermione says stepping out of the fireplace with Rose in her arms.

I better tell her about James. "I think James' is sick."

Her face paled. "Like contagious? Should Ron take Rose home?"

"It's your call, but he must have just caught it." I said looking at Ron who just apparated next to Hermione.

"He was fine an hour ago…" Ginny defended.

I glanced at my watch. Shit, we need to hurry. "You decided, Ginny dear, we need to hurry and go love, so if you want to change real fast-"

"Excuse me Potter?" Bloody hell she looks mad.

"I just mean-Your outfit is quite revealing, I just thought since they're will be reporters-"

"Harry James Potter. It is hot as F-Crap out side and for the first time in weeks I am somewhat comfortable, and now you want to stop and have me change clothes because you don't people to see your wife not looking like a fat tramp!"

"Jeez, don't anger it." Ron mutters.

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"What ever, lets just go. Love you baby." Ginny kisses his head. "Mum your coming…right?" She asked nervousness in her voice.

"Of course." Molly got up.

"I'll care for James; try to get him back to bed. Ron, take Rose home until I say you can come back."

Finally action was being taken at home, so I was able to take Ginny's hand knowing that Hermione was taking care of life. "Ready to become parents again?" I asked kissing her hand.

"As ready as ever."

"Me too!" I forgot Molly was behind me.

"We'll be back with a baby…" Ginny bites her lip. I smile at her and say "St. Mungo's!"

o.O

The minute we step out of the fireplace, Ginny's hand on my grips more then ever, and her eyes squint shut. She moans a minute then opens them. "Get me meds now." She whispers.

"Excuse me." I say to the desk clerk, reading a _Witch Weekly_.

"Sign in please." She doesn't look up. "So hot." She says pointing her finger at a photo of Ron and myself, the looks up and gasps. "Oh!"

"M-Mr. Potter!" She says.

Amused, I look at her. "I need you to be quiet, keep our presence here as quiet as you can. My wife is in labor, and we need a private room as soon as possible. Also, please notify Healer Abbot." I can hear Ginny breathing heavily, so I glance at her to see her death stare at this clerk. So she did catch what the lady was staring at…

"Ginny, calm down." Molly whispers in her ear.

"Just get me medicated. These contractions are making me want to take this wand and start to beat something with it…" Ah, I love my wife so much…but sometimes she scares me when I don't know if she's joking.

"Sweetie not so loud, people can-"

"Daddy look! It's Harry Potter!"

"hear you." I finished.

"Um, you may follow me now; Healer Abbot can see you now." The clerk said bringing around a floating medical chair for Ginny to sit in.

"I can walk…" she said climbing into the chair. I was thankful you did because behind me I hear, "Harry Potter? Where? Is he hurt? Dead? Is his wife having the Baby?"

"I just wish sometimes you will mind your own business and leave my family alone!" Go Molly. "What are you looking at me for? Let's go bring another Potter in the world! Hurry!" She said patting my back.

Ginny groaned out loud and leaned her head back. "Harry! It HURTS!"

"I so sorry love."

We get directed to an elevator, to the fourth floor, and in the private suite for patients. It looks pretty nice.

Hannah was there to meet us.

"I hope you enjoy the room. This is the one we use for celebrities and high profile people. And you Harry, are about as 'high profile' as they come. It's just more private with much more room." She smiled at us.

"Thank you." Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Now let's check you out okay?"

About a half hour later, it was much less stress and I was calm. They were able to get Ginny comfortable, and that made my life ten times easier. She is eating her ice chips, listening to Molly tell the story of when she was born.

It turns out that she is already three centimeters dilated, and we made it just in time to get her on all kinds of potions through an IV.

Ginny says "This shit is good. I can't even feel my toes." She smiled at me; with her hair tied in a mess bun on hear head, and hospital gown on, with hundred blankets on top.

She announced that it was cold, and I reminded her that it was July.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Was her response.

"That's great Mum, thanks." She said, popping another ice chip in her mouth.

"Can I get you anything dear?"

"Nope." She smiled bigger then I've seen in a while.

"Well, alright then. I am going to grab some tea and owl your father."

"Molly, I can run and grab you something?"

"No, no you stay here. They are coming in soon to break her water." She whispered. We both look at Gin, looking at her nails… "What?" She snapped, when she saw the both of us looking at her.

Molly shook her head and headed out the door.

"I love you." Ginny smiled at me.

I laughed. "What has you in a good mood." I walked over to her and kissed her.

"Nothing. I'm not in pain, and we have a much more private room, and we are going home with another baby."

"I love you" I said back, smiling against her lips.

"I wonder how James is doing if he's any better." Ginny reminded me as I pulled away.

I completely let James escape my mind for a moment, and feel like a horrible father. "Let me check the mobile." My stomach turning as I opened it. Six missed calls. "Oh Merlin's beard" I said.

"What?" Ginny cries.

"Six missed calls; four from Hermione and two from Ron."

Ginny gasps.

"I'm going to see what's up." I go to open the door, to Molly swinging it open hitting the side of my body. Ouch.

"Harry Ginny! Answer your phone! I just talked to Arthur, and he says Hermione has been calling you all night! James is severely sick, and they are bringing him in to be looked at!" I was rubbing my arm, until I hear the news about James.

"What!" Ginny jumped.

"They are bringing him here to St. Mungo's? Why!" I grabbed the phone and dialed Hermione's number.

"Let me out, I've got so see my baby!" Ginny made to get up and I pointed at her to Molly, who then made her way to Ginny.

"No, dear, you are way too far in labor to get up. Harry is going to see to James- Oh dear you water just broke."

Fuck. Shit Fuck. Blood Great.

"What!" Ginny whined and laid her head back on the pillows.

Hermione's phone went to voice mail. "We're in room 407, I'm trying to find you." I said into the phone.

"I'm going to find her. I'll be back in minutes. Please let me know the moment anything changes." I kissed her and Molly.

Ginny was in tears. "My baby is sick and I can't be there for him!"

"Comfort her please" I said, I needed to get to James before my heart jumped out of my chest, landing me in my own bed here at St. Mungo's.

I closed the door behind me, not remembering the last time I was this scared…well when I was hunting Voldemort in the forest, but since then…

I picked up my phone and tried Ron.

Luckily he picks up on the first ring.

"Mate, where are you?" was the first thing he said.

"Fourth floor. Where are you?"

"Second, in ICU. Here talk to Hermione."

ICU? My hear officially stopped. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"The healer's say that James, has appendicitis. He woke up on the couch, throwing up, with a fever higher then I've seen. And I knew it wasn't some flu. So I called you four times before actually taking action. That's when Ron called. They just took him back for surgery."

"Surgery? Appendicitis?" I got into the elevator and pressed two. "I'm on my way."

I ran through people, almost knocking them over, until I was blinded by lights.

"Mr. Potter! Over Here! Is you wife having the baby? I heard it was twins! I heard it wasn't his? Is it true a wild ferret attacked your sun while under the care of Miss Granger, and now in surgery?" I was bombarded with questions. I knew that they were only going to follow and hold up my time. I needed to answer a few and hurry my way to my son, James is waiting.

"Yes Ginny's in labor, No Hermione WEASLEY did not hurt them, and it's just the one baby!" I smiled slightly, and then pushed my way past the crowd, and now am going to ask security to handle them. I'll negotiate a press conference later.

It was another seven minutes until I was able to find Hermione, Ron and Rose waiting outside.

"Reporters got you too huh?" Ron asked as I ran to them and sat on the bench.

"Yes, this is not what I need right now." Tears are now starting to swell in my throat. This is supposed to be the third best day of my life, right after my wedding and James, but its turning out to be the worst.

"Well, the doctor should be out soon, a nurse just came out of the operating room..." Hermione said, her head down. "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. I tried to reach you, I didn't even think of using a owl, and I just did what I thought was best!"

She put her arms around me. "Its okay, I am glad you didn't wait."

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter?" a male healer, came out with a folder.

"Yes." I stood up.

"I'm Healer Collin, I saved your son's life today." He tried to joke.

"Yes, I appreciate this, but my wife is on the fourth floor about to give birth, so could you please tell me how my son is?" I said, irritated. I need to get back to Ginny.

"It went well, no complications. We're lucky we caught it when we did. He'll just need to be in here for a few hours while the potions are healing his wound, from where we cut him open. Since he is a toddler, I have him slightly sedated, so he can be still and let them heal."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, he came too, but he is sleeping right now. He probably doesn't even know you are here."

"So if I go back to my wife-"

"You shouldn't miss anything."

"Thank you." I shook his hand. And breathed for the first time in minutes.

"Thank goodness."

"I knew he'd be fine mate." Ron patted my back.

"So, what's the status with Ginny?" Hermione said taking Rose from Ron.

"Well, her water broke, while I was rushing down here…SHIT twenty minutes ago!" I looked at the clock. It is now 12:36 am, in the morning.

"Well then go! We'll stay here with James, be with Ginny." Hermione shooed me. I kissed her cheek and waved to Ron, running as fast as I could down the hospital hall way, wishing I could apparate right now.

Ginny POV.

"No! I can't keep pushing Mum! Where is he?" I cried to her, tears down my face.

After Harry left, my water broke, and we called in a healer. About ten minutes later, She came to check and almost screamed. Which freaked out my mother, who then yelped. Which caused me into hysterics. My mother told me to take deep breaths as we got Hannah, and when she looked, she ordered nurses and a delivery board.

Apparently not feeling anything, at all what so ever, is bad. I'm supposed to feel pressure, and tugging, but I didn't. They over dosed me with their potion, making me completely numb, and putting the baby to sleep.

So, when the nurses and Healers came to check on me, apparently Albus' head was crowning, 'Almost' out as my mother said. So they are trying to get me to keep pushing. But, Harry still isn't back, and our son is almost here.

"Ginny, he's taking care of James, now I need you to keep pushing and bring Albus here, okay?" My mother said, in her most stern voice.

"Ginny, I need you to try to calm down, a little bit. You blood pressure is starting to get a little high, making your baby's drop. I need you to push as hard as you can right now, okay?"

Crap. Now both of my babies are in danger? Could this day get any worse? I nodded to my mother, and thought what an idiot Hannah was thinking I could calm down knowing that both of my boys are in jeopardy.

"I'm here!" Harry yelled, looked at me, and the healers, and said. "Blood Hell."

My mother glared at him, and said, "Put on those robes and come hold her other knee!"

Harry put on the scrubs and kissed me quickly.

"It's important to get her to give me more pushes now, okay Harry?" Hannah said from under Ginny.

"How –How is James?" I asked grabbing his face.

"He's going to be fine sweetie, I'll tell you later, but for now, I need you to push." He said in a worried voice.

"I can now because you're hear!" I said and pushed with every last bit of energy left.

"I'm so proud of you Ginny." I heard as Hannah was counting to ten again "Seven, eight nine ten, a little more Ginny! Keep going! And he's here!"

If this were a sappy sitcom, or a movie, here is where the cheesy romantic music would come into play.

Holding like him like a puppy dog, Hannah held up my with messy jet black hair, covered in the grape jelly looking crap. White as ever and what I prayed was sleeping. She placed him on my stomach, his arms waving in the air.

"Look, he's still asleep." My mother pointed out as she kissed my head. Harry was crying aging, and so was I.

"Are you sure? He sounds too quiet." I said then saw his heart monitor on the wall, that had been their all evening since they first cast the spell.

"He's beautiful Ginny." Harry sniffed.

"Would you like to cut the cord again Daddy?" Hannah asked, handing him scissors. Harry nodded, cut him and I watched as the rubbed him warm.

"Now, Ginny, don't hate me but I have to do this" She the lightly smacked my baby's bottom, causing him to finally cry. "I'm sorry little guy, I just needed to check your vocal cords…

o.O

Albus Severus Potter

Born: July 8, 2006

12:43 am

Mother: Ginevra Molly Potter

Father: Harry James Potter

Weight: 7lbs 4oz

Length: 19 inches long

Harry's POV

"Daddy, I'm a big bruder? Is he here?" James was asking me. After the healers assured us that Albus was just a quiet baby, and that he was okay, I tore myself away from Ginny, and Albus to run down to James, how had just woke up and was asking 'aunt Mione where daddy and mama' were.

I hugged and kissed my son, and explained to him that he had a bad organ in his body that was attacking his other organs and making him sick. So the healer had to take it out to make him feel better, and that he had to be calm and not move so much. He needed to let his scar heal. "Now I'm going to have a scar like you?" He snuggled more in my arms.

"Yes, you will have a scar like mine. You are a big brother now..." I say as I come close to Ginny's room. "Now James, you have to be gentle with the baby. Okay? No hitting or playing with him for a while, until he gets a little bit bigger."

"Ok daddy." He smiled at me, and I carried him in.

"Hi baby, did you miss Mummy?" Ginny said the moment we entered. It's about noon, and every one is rested and ready to introduce Albus to his family, and eventually the press.

"Yes Mama. He reached his arms out to her, and with Albus in one hand, she motioned for James to sit next to her in the other arm. James gasped as I put him on the bed next to Ginny.

She kept kissing his head. "Oh Mummy miss you. She was scared. I'm so glad that my baby is okay."

"Mama, I'm fine. That's the baby?" He asked her. I smiled, and leaned against the wall next to them.

"Yes it is. James, meet your brother, Albus."

"Albu." James repeated as best as he could.

"Al-Bus" I said.

He looked at me. "Al." He then raised his finger, and tapped his cheek. I gasped and made my way closer to the bed.

"Gentle strokes" Ginny soothed as Albus startled, raised his arm flexed his hand, opened his eyes, then closed them and went back to sleep.

"Baby." James whispered.

"Can you give him kisses? Like the kisses you give Mummy?" Ginny asked him.

"Uh hu." He leaned his head down and pecked his forehead. "Bruder"

"That's right; you're the big brother now." I said.

o.O

Ginny's POV

After a shower, and some more sleep, it was finally time to assist Harry to the conference room to meet the adoring fans of the Wizarding world.

I left my mother, Audrey and Hermione up in the hospital room to look after Albus and James.

"Harry please, why do I have to go again? I look so fat. Look how huge my hips are?"

"Darling, you're not fat, and your hips are not huge. You just had a baby. And you need to do this because the faster we address them the more they will leave us alone, now let's go." Harry grabbed my hand, and we walked into the room, accompanied by the hospital security.

Lots of flashes and chatter were yelled to us, as Harry smiled and waved to our 'audience'. I smiled and quickly waved.

Harry motioned for silence. "I want to thank you all your you patience-"

I snorted. But Harry continued. "On our decision to talk to you. Late last night, Ginny went into labor, the same time our son complained of a stomach ache. So we did what we thought was best and left him in the best care I know, and proceeded here, to deliver the baby. Little did we know that James' stomach ache was more then a virus, but appendicitis. My brother and sister-in-law, thought quickly on their feet to bring him here, and informed us of his condition."

Harry stopped to look at me, and pulled me closer.

"But his surgery went well, and I was able to turn my attention back to my lovely wife, as she gave birth to a very healthy, surprisingly quiet baby boy early this morning."

Just thinking of Albus makes my heart melt and my cheeks blush; I love knowing that he is upstairs waiting for me, my two sons.

Harry kissed me and the flashes and chatter went wild. Harry stepped back, and motioned me to take the podium.

"One at a time please." I asked in the nicest voice I could find. The crowd got quiet, and hands went up in the air.

"Yes?" I picked on a blonde female. "Susan, from _Healthy Magic_, Ginny, our readers want to know how do you plan on getting back into shape after having the baby?"

I am no sure whether to be offended that people think I need to get back into shape, or that they think my techniques are great and really want to know. I glance back at Harry, who gives me a look that says don't answer if you don't want to.

"Um, okay. Well, I'll start by walking the first few weeks." I've never really had a problem with my weight…ever… "So after I heal, I'll start to jog and continue to eat right, and chase after two children." I laughed a little.

The reporters did too, and had their quick quills writing their mumbles.

"You in the back." I point.

"Carl, from the _Daily Prophet_. What were your thoughts when you heard you son was ill in the hospital, and Harry had to leave you in your time of need to look after you son?"

"Harry didn't leave me in my time of need, he made sure I was doing well, left me in the care of my mother, then went to do his duty of carrying for James."

This Carl looked taken aback. I continued. "But hearing my son was so very ill that he needed to be hospitalized, no matter what the cause, is gut wrenching. I am his mother who is to kiss his cuts and crapes and comfort him when he is sick. I couldn't do either and I felt helpless, scared, and anxious, as I was trying to create life."

I answered their stupid questions for another moment, until I caught Harry tapping his watch, reminding me of my responsibilities waiting for me.

"Okay, one more question."

"Mrs. Potter! HERE!" Waved a busty brunette, I should have know she would been trouble.

I pointed and waited for her question. "My name is Joanne, for _Witch Weekly_. There was some um…controversy and rumors that Harry wasn't the father of you baby, how do you respond, to his devastation of realizing that the paternity of you baby is at question?"

I lost it. Simply lost it.

"Never ever in my entire life have I cheated or thought about another man while being with Harry." I started to scream. "If I did need to defend my self, which I shouldn't to you, all you have to do is look at my son to know that he is Harry's one hundred percent! Right down to his eyes! And for you to come and stand in my presence to accuse me as much, should be simply hexed." And I did. I hexed the shit out of her.

O_O

One week later…. Ginny POV

"Sweet Merlin's beard Ginny. Only you, could cause more attention to your self and land a whole papers worth of articles form different writers, for an entire seven days. There hasn't been this much attention at you, me, Ron, or Harry since he defeated Voldemort." Hermione sat more papers at my face.

I was sitting with her feeding Albus, and watching Harry outside with Teddy and James.

"She deserved it."

"She's suing you, Ginny for Seven Thousand Galleons." Hermione said trying to hide a smile.

I am in such a good mood. "Eh." I turned Albus on my back, and patted him.

After I started to hex her, Harry had to hold me back and wave, to reporters. I let him calm me down, and I back to my room to find my entire family gathered there. They all wanted to see me, James and the baby.

James enjoyed the attention more then I did, because he got just as many gifts for 'getting his scars' as he tells all who enter the house.

Anyways, Andromeda let Teddy stay an extra week at her house to let us get settled and for James to heal, so I haven't seen him since the hospital until this morning.

When we got home, the next day, there was a lovely picture of me and Harry kissing and waving to the camera, announcing Albus' birth, following my article, was one of Joanne, in a hospital bed, title claiming, "Joanne Sues Potters for Pain and Suffering"

Another article of me hexing her saying "Weasley Swears it's Potters Kid" and the next day, "Defending her family's honor, did she go to far?"

"Just, Eh? Ginny really? That's all you have to say?" She smiles and sips her tea. Hermione is my lawyer for all of this. "And you are just going to settle, not go to court?"

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Hermione, we have all the money we will ever need for a lifetime, loosing seven thousand isn't going to hurt us. She got what she deserved for dishonoring my family."

"You made you and Harry look bad in the process…" She smiled a huge smile. I can tell she is proud of me….my mother on the other hand….

"It was worth it. If she is so desperate for money that she has to sell her self for writing horrible articles about me because I'm married to "The Boy Who Lived Twice" then so be it." Albus burped, and Hermione got up and hugged the both of us so tight.

Harry's POV

It's been along week. Transitioning from one child to two, is exhausting. I'm completely worn out, and I look at Ginny, and have no idea how she is doing it. She is feeding Albus again, in our bed, baby in one arm, and documents for Ginny to sign fro Hermione in the other.

I stand their and watch. I just put Teddy down, check on James, and now looking at my wife of four years, best friend for life, with or new baby. My heart overwhelms with such a love that I haven't felt in a long time.

How on earth did I ever get so luck? She has put up with me, thick and thin for almost sixteen years now. Forgiving, loving, and will do anything to protect me and our family as I would do for her and the children.

She catches me staring at her, and smiles. "What?" she simply says.

"I just love you so much, that I don't even have words for it." She pulls Albus off her breast, and pats his back. "May I?" I ask, and she hand's Albus over. Its something in can do to be apart of feeding time.

She looks back and stares right into my green eyes, back at Albus' green eyes, and then back to mine.

"Not your baby, what a bitch." And she kisses me, so very passionately. Albus finally burps, and Ginny takes him back. "Oh, I love you too."

And she smiles at me in her 'Ginny' way. And I realize that it was life changing event when James arrived, but now with Albus here, and Ginny and James making my family, We are about to embark on a brand new adventure, and things just got real interesting. God bless my family.

Author's Note: This is with out a doubt the longest, chapter I have ever written. It's sad that Albus' story is over, but I am excited to start Lily's and Audrey's. I want to thank all of my faithful readers, reviewers, and all the people who have added me to favorite authors/stories. I keep writing for you. So until next time, God bless, Review, and as always lots and lots of love.

Love from Louise.


End file.
